Dragonheart: The Return
by SoulVirus
Summary: In the year 1112, a young boy called Caleb dreams of becoming a knight. After stumbling upon an ancient egg, which conceals a legendary being, Caleb and his newly hatched friend must prevent an oncoming apocalypse.
1. How it all Began

**DISCLAIMER**: _I do not own Dragonheart or any of its contents, all credit goes to those who created and worked on Dragonheart. I am however responsible for my own OC's. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>Dragonheat: The Return<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**How it all Began**

In the beginning there were The Twelve. Six men and six women. Together they walked the Earth, telling stories of their adventures to those across distant lands.

The Twelve were kind, and treated others like they were their own children. The Twelve were taught to see things as an opportunity to change the world, to live in peace and harmony. They even taught the people of the lands of how to live in safeness and peace.

They sought their teachings from the most kindness beings of all time, the mighty fire breathers of old: Dragons.

The Dragons taught The Twelve about life and their purpose in the world and how they could change the lives of billions.

After a hundred years, The Twelve introduced the Dragons to the Humans. The Dragons taught all Humans about peace and prosperity, and for the next few thousand years Humanity became one with everyone.

But as time passed by, Humanity began to grow suspicious of The Twelve. They didn't age. Nor could they feel any pain that was inflicted upon them. Humanity even began to question The Dragons and soon became restless of their guidance.

Many Humans began to take matters into their own hands. And therefore Rebels were born.

Across the world, many Humans began to turn against The Dragons and their teachings. And soon War broke out across the world.

The Humans started to elect Kings, Queens, Generals, and Leaders, those worthy enough to take on and to lead a community.

The Dragon race was hunted down, and The Twelve did everything they could to protect their masters. Eventually, they called upon The Shyee, Demons from the other side.

By opening a portal, The Shyee were unleashed into our world, and they held back the Humans. However at a price, from the portal came the Dark Dragons, powerful and stronger than those of good.

The Dark Dragons allied themselves with The Humans to take down their counterparts. The world plummeted into darkness of fire and ash.

Seeing no opportunity, no end to the pursuing War, The Twelve sacrificed themselves, and by using their bodies, took their own lives. Their blood closed the portal. But at the price of trapping The Shyee and The Dark Dragons.

Many Humans returned into the arms of The Dragons that were left alive, in honour of The Twelve. Many Humans re-took the teachings of The Dragons. But some did not.

Some Humans allied themselves with The Shyee and Dark Dragons for their opportunity to take the world for their own, for it was always Humanities interest in taking the earth for its own pleasure.

However, since the portal to the other world was closed, The Shyee became weak, and therefore gave up terrorising the world. The Dark Dragons however, continued in their pursuit.

To stop The Dark Dragons from terrorising anyone else of plotting and uprising, the Humans captured many Dark Dragons and cut out their heats, and cursed them to live in a Human form, hiding their hearts from them.

As the years passed by, life in the world slowly came back to peace, but yet another form of evil was about to grow.

In 984 a Saxon knight called Bowen taught a future king Prince Einon on hopes of becoming a much better king than his father. But when the king was killed in a rebellion, Einon took his crown. But Einon became mortally wounded after an accident by a girl called Kara.

Near death, Queen Aislinn took her son to see a mighty Dragon. Aislinn implored the Dragon to save her sons life. The Dragon cut out a part of its own hart and placed it with Einon's on the promise that he will rule with justice and virtue. However Einon soon became tyrannical, enslaving rebels and ordered them to rebuild a Roman castle.

Bowen, Einon's mentor, believed that the Dragon's heart had twisted the kings' mind, and swore to hunt down every Dragon as a vengeance for being tricked to save Einon and turn him into a tyrannical leader.

Bowen went forth and slaughtered all Dragons, until he came across one Dragon who was the last of his kind. The Dragon and Bowen befriended each other, and the Dragon took the name Draco given to him by Bowen, and together he and Draco plotted a plan to kill King Einon.

After a battle ensured, Draco was captured by Einon. Einon was immortal; any injury sustained to him meant he could never die. Einon's mother, Aislinn had hired a group of Dragon slayers.

Bowen, along with Kara, the woman who mortally wounded Einon and Brother Gilbert a monk, joined Bowen and united a group of rebels together to revolt on Einon and his castle.

Before battle ensured within his castle, Aislinn attempted to kill Draco, but Einon stopped her as he knew that Draco was the thing keeping him alive. Einon then killed his mother.

Confronting Einon in battle Bowen injured Einon, but believing that Einon was dead, Draco had one last secret to share to Bowen. Draco was to die in order for Einon to die. Bowen didn't want to kill Draco. Draco tried his best to talk and force Bowen into killing him.

Einon returned, although injured but still strong. Einon was ready to strike down Bowen. But Bowen, realizing he had no choice, killed Draco piercing his heart, killing both Draco and Einon.

Bowen, saddened by the loss of his friend witnesses Draco's soul dissipate and become a star amongst the consolation. As for Bowen and Kara, they led the kingdom into an era of peace and justice.

However a year later, Bowen died suddenly. Before his death, Bowen visited the cave of his dear friend Draco and found a Dragon egg. Bowen took the egg to a monastery where his friend Brother Gilbert used to live. The Friars took the egg and swore to keep the egg and the Dragon within a secret with Friar Peter keeping watch over the Dragon and teaching it. However Friar Peter died and the task was handed down to a gullible and young Friar named Mansel.

At this time a young boy named Geoff, whose dream of becoming a night just like Bowen, who worked at the monastery stumbled upon the young Dragon that Bowen saved. The Dragon named Drake, at first sacred of Geoff and Geoff the same soon became friends.

During this time, two adventures, Chinese warriors came into the kingdom wishing to fulfil a prophecy. The prophecy stated that a Dragon's heart will doom all of mankind when a two tailed comet blazes across the night sky. Fearing Drake's heart is the prophecy, they wished to kill him.

Meanwhile the king makes a mysterious man called Ozric his Advisor, Ozric wishes to reunite the kingdom under the old code of when Humans and Dragons were as one, but corrupts the code for his own doing.

Geoff learns from the Chinese travellers of a battle between a mighty Dark Dragon called Griffin who betrayed The Dragons and killed Humans. The Chinese travellers had said that The Emperor had feared that many other Dragons especially Dark Dragons were kin to Griffin, and so The Emperor slaughtered all know Dark Dragons.

Griffin had fled, but was caught by The Emperors finest men. Griffin had his heart cut out, and was cursed to live as a Human. His heart was placed in a blood red box, sealed. The only way Griffin could change back to his Dragon form is to obtain his heart before the passing of the two tailed comet.

Griffin was revealed to be Ozric who had bribed himself to get close to the king to find his heart. At the passing of the two tailed comet, Ozric - Griffin - cuts open his chest and places his heart back, breaking his Human curse and restoring himself back into his Dragon form.

Finally restored, Griffin persuaded Drake to join his reign into enslaving and conquering mankind. Drake however, declines, and soon a battle between Drake and Griffin ensured. With hope all lost, and Griffin reigning supreme, Drake using all his teaching his monks and of the Chinese travellers, uses his freeze breath. Griffin, freezing in mid-flight shattered as he fell back to the ground.

With Griffin defeated, Drake saw his friend Geoff lying dead after a block of ice struck him. Feeling that he could no longer live without his friend, Drake cuts out part of his own heart and placed it into Geoff, bringing him back to life. Unlike Einon, Drake and Geoff who shared a bond, lived together for all their lives happy, feeling joy with each beating heart they felt.

Peace had finally been renewed.

Hundreds of years passed. Drake and Geoff died together, and the Dragon race was no more. But unbeknownst to those who knew The Dragons, The Twelve, before their sacrifice, had hidden four eggs, The Elemental Eggs at four corners of the earth, these Eggs were lost to time and should only be used if danger and evil were to return to the earth.

With many of the Dark Dragons extinct, everyone soon forgot about The Shyee. As the many millennia's passed, they have waited and grown stronger, waiting for their chance to strike. And that time is only years, months, weeks, days, seconds away…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is the first chapter of a brand new beginning of Dragonheart. Stay tuned for the next Chapter coming soon.**

**Right, reviews please.**

**SoulVirus**


	2. A Run in the Night

**DISCLAIMER: **_I Do not own Dragonheart or any of its contents, all credit goes to those who created and worked on Dragonheart. I am however responsible for my own OC's. Thank You._

**I would like to make one final announcement to keacdragon, just for you have re-edited the ending of Chapter 1 so it would make sense. Thank You for pointing out that little mistake I made. I owe you one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dragonheart: The Return<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**A Run in the Night**

**1112 - England**

Fern Woods was a dangerous place to be, especially at night, those who dwelt within its thick trees and branches and grass covered floor of mud and blood, they might as well be signing their own death warrant. Those who travelled through Fern Woods, would enter, but would never venture out.

Fern Woods belonged to The Dark Riders. Pawns of The Shyee, but no one knew what they looked like, and no one ever even heard of the name Dark Rider before, it was a name that everyone forgot even before hearing the mention of their name.

Dark Riders were said to be knights who were exiled from many Kings and Queens of near and far away lands, and it was in Fern Woods were Knights of old and new would venture to and become the dreaded Dark Riders, who plotted revenge against the kingdoms who deserted them. Anyone who ventures into their woods would end up dead.

It was foolish for anyone to go through their woods unless they were brave or desperate.

It is at this point in our story that three heavily dressed in black women rode through Fern Woods, cautiously scanning each and every single ounce of darkness that surrounded them for The Dark Riders.

These three women were desperate. It was vital for them to pass through Fern Woods and reach the other side before dawn.

They had gotten far deep into Fern Woods and stopped to survey their surrounding.

"See anything sisters?" the lead woman said.

"Nope." said the second.

"Nothing on my end." said the third.

"Check the item!" the lead said.

The third woman, who was holding a black sack held it up and shook it. She held it tight.

"We shouldn't linger here. Lets move!" the lead woman said. They rode off quickly.

So far in their journey they hadn't come across any danger. But Fern Woods wasn't going to let them off so easily.

As their horses ran, hidden deep in the forest, one of The Black Guards, Watchers of Fern Woods, spotted them. All it did was watch them; it gave no attempt whatsoever to chase after them.

**~ ~ ~ Dragon Heart ~ ~ ~**

As the night wore on, and still nowhere near the edge of Fern Woods, the three women stopped after coming into a fork in the road. A two-way path stopped them from venturing further.

"Which way do we go?" asked the second woman.

All three of them looked down both paths. Both paths were slowly consumed by darkness. There was no hint, no clue whatsoever on which path to take.

"Perhaps I can be of help!" a sudden cool male voice said from nowhere.

The three women drew from within their swords. They drew them almost immediately at the sound of the male voice.

The voice laughed quietly.

"It is a crime to enter Fern Woods without consent from The Shyee. Penalty for which is imprisonment, nay, death!" said the voice.

"There will be no death here today, stranger!" said the leader of the woman.

The voice laughed. "There has to be a death in order to pass through Fern Woods, even if there are one, two or three persons involved."

"How does one make it through Fern Woods even when death applies?" the second woman asked.

"That is a riddle and a mystery in itself my dear lady. The path you seek is the one next to the right, but one to the left also leads to the right path." the man said from nowhere.

"I wouldn't call that a riddle, more of a confusion." said the third women.

"Why wont you show yourself stranger?" asked the lead woman.

"My appearance is of no concern to you." the voice said.

"At least tell us where you are?" asked the second woman who was looking around at the darkness.

"It would do you pleasure to not look around but look up." the man hinted.

The three women looked up and in one of the trees standing on a branch was a man, who smiled at them. He jumped down from the tree he was in and landed softly on his feet. The man had long black hair, and a long black cloak wrapped around him. His grey blue eyes were shrouded with evil. "Hello," he greeted himself, "I am Mortimer, Lead Watcher of Fern Woods and loyal servant to The Shyee." he said bowing.

The three women exchanged glances before staring back at Mortimer. There was something odd about his appearance; he seemed to have black lines on his face, as if someone drew on him.

"What are you?" asked the second woman.

"Oh, I am Human, if that's what you are worried about, these marks on my face are merely to show that I am of high importance here in Fern Woods." explained Mortimer. He stared at the women in turn and then said. "I am under the impression that one of you may be carrying an item of vital importance, is this correct?"

"What makes you think we are carrying something of importance?" asked the lead woman.

Both the lead woman and Mortimer stared at each other. "I am to dispose of you and your…friends. But I will make things easy for you, solve my Riddle of which path is which and you may leave, but, one of must stay behind and face me in a dual to the death." said Mortimer smirking. "It is the will of the woods." he added.

The three women looked at each other. "What do we do?" asked the third.

"We must abide to his rules. I have already figured out the riddle. Take the right path; he was giving us the answer. It's the path on the right." the lead said.

"How do you know?" asked the second woman concerned.

"I don't, but I am guessing, but my guesses are good." the lead woman said to the second.

"Hardly comforting, Meta." said the second woman. "So who stays?"

"The eldest here, me!" the lead woman, Meta said.

"No! I will stay!" the third said.

"I am stronger than both of you, I can hold him off, at least you two have a chance to get ahead, remember the package is of vital importance." whispered Meta.

The two women listened to Meta and took her word. "Ride fast, sisters."

And with that note, the women rode down the path that was on the right. Watching her sisters being swallowed by the darkness of the path as they got further away.

Meta climbed down from her horse and walked up to Mortimer, she took of her cloak, revealing her silver armour she wore, and her golden hair that blew in the breeze, she held her sword high. Mortimer pulled out his sword, which glinted in the darkness.

"I so enjoy a sword fight; did you know I often go for the beheading with my opponents? But I suppose I could change the kill zone, to, say, first person who pierces their opponent's hearts first." Mortimer said.

Mortimer and Meta raised their swords above their heads. They stared at each other in their eyes. Meta's moonlight eyes stared at Mortimer, and Mortimer's black pupils stared back at her. Both at the same time swung their swords and…_CLANG!_ Both swords struck each other.

**~ ~ ~ Dragon Heart ~ ~ ~**

The two women rode their horses through the darkness of Fern Woods. They didn't stop running until the shrill and shriek of a banshee like cry rang throughout the woods.

"What was that?" said the third woman.

"Sounded like…Meta!" the second woman said.

They looked around the whole woods, and there they could see someone walking down the path they just came from. It looked like Meta had won the battle between Mortimer.

But as the figure merged from the darkness, it wasn't Meta. It was Mortimer.

He held up his sword, which was stained with blood. "It seemed your sister wasn't much of a fighter. Perhaps one of you might be a much more worthy opponent." said Mortimer smiling evilly and coolly.

The two women looked at each other.

The second sister, the middle sister, jumped down from her horse drew her sword, and raised it high.

"Tia!" the third said.

"Run, Drea!" Tia said her voice shaking.

Drea rode off quickly than before.

Tia didn't look back. "You sure are eager to get out of the woods alive." Mortimer said to her. Tia took of her cloak revealing yet the same silver armour that Meta wore, her black hair blended in well with the darkness.

Tia took her first swing at Mortimer who deflected her attack. "You know what bothers me with people like you. It's the moves. Always the same moves. Haven't you got anything new to show me?"

Tia raised her sword above her head and swished it above her head a few times. Mortimer watched her; he didn't know what she was doing. The she threw the sword towards Mortimer, he ducked. The sword struck a tree, in which Mortimer turned to look at the sword just hanging there. He smiled and turned back to face Tia.

A searing pain impacted his face as he flew back and onto the floor. "How is that for something new?" Tia said in a threatening tone.

Mortimer struggled to get up. Tia ran, yanked her sword from the tree trunk. Raised it high and then plunged it down into Mortimer.

There was a shudder as Mortimer seemed to strain or struggle. Tia looked down and saw that Mortimer held the sword in his hands just inches away from his face.

In one force of movement, he forced the sword back at Tia. The hilt whacked her in the face. She fell to the ground, clutching her jaw and nose in pain.

Mortimer got up. He picked up her sword. He looked at it first examining it. "Nice sword." he then looked at her and smiled at her. "Good fight, good moves." he raised her sword high, and plummeted it downwards towards her.

**~ ~ ~ Dragon Heart ~ ~ ~**

Drea felt lost. In fact she was absolutely sure she was lost. She didn't exactly have a good sense of direction especially in the dark. But all that mattered now was that she get the important package to the village just beyond the woods, if ever she could find it.

She rode her horse further away from where she left Tia.

As she rode the wind picked up a bit. As she rode she felt herself fly off her horse and landed on the floor hard.

Something knocked her off her horse, or threw her off, she couldn't tell. She struggled to get up; there just a few inches from her face was the sack she was carrying.

She reached to grab it but something got at it before her. "Lets see what is in this bag that is of so much importance." Mortimer said opening the bag and looking inside it. His face had fear on it as he saw what laid inside the bag. "How did you come to possess this?" he whispered.

Drea outstretched her hand. Mortimer flew through the air dropping the bag. He collided with a tree trunk.

Drea got up, grabbed the bag, and ran.

"By the power of The Shyee you will not leave this forest ALIVE!" Mortimer yelled.

Blue flames roared up in front of Drea blocking her path. She was trapped.

Mortimer chuckled. "The path is blocked." he said getting up. "You cannot get out. That item you posses is a threat to mankind."

Drea looked at Mortimer. "Threat?" she asked.

"Once it has broken free, it will do what it was born to do…kill…destroy…and conquer."

"I don't believe you!" Drea said. "You may fear it, but I don't, and fire wont stop me!" Drea ran and leapt through the fire.

Mortimer watched Drea as she ran.

Walking from the path behind Mortimer came three black wolves, hungry for food. "She carries something that could be the end of us. Kill her and destroy the item." Mortimer said to the wolves.

The three wolves sprang into a sprint and jumped through the fire. Mortimer smiled evilly as he saw his wolves run away into the vast blackness of Fern Woods.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late upload, had to plan this chapter out carefully.**

**Reviews please. And keep an eye out for chapter 3 coming soon.**

**SoulVirus**


	3. The Egg

**DISCLAIMER: **_I Do not own Dragonheart or any of its contents, all credit goes to those who created and worked on Dragonheart. I am however responsible for my own OC's. Thank You._

* * *

><p><strong>Dragonheart: The Return<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**The Egg**

Drea ran through the woods with the wolves in hot pursuit, the night was slowly fading, but darkness in Fern Woods remained. It is easy to get lost in Fern Woods, at one moment you think you are nearing the end of the perilous journey, but without knowing, you find yourself merging deeper and deeper into the woods, like going in circles. Even marking where you have been wont work, it never does in Fern Woods.

**~ ~ ~ Dragon Heart ~ ~ ~**

Dawn approached; the clouds were blood red as the sun slowly rose. The morning was fine and fresh and a scented smell of fresh blown aroma of flowers was blown across the village of Drumstone.

Drumstone was a quiet village, poor, but not as poor as those who get thrown out into the dumps and living off scraps.

Drumstone, a village with houses built out of wood, stone, mud and straw, with small pen houses for animals to walk around, and small patch for vegetables to be grown. Although the village was slightly poor, it had enough to survive the whole year around and into the next.

Drumstone was even a village with a group of people who like to get into trouble. In one part of the village, a troublemaker ran through the village carrying a big round green ball of lettuce.

Chasing after him were three big buff boys, shouting at him to stop.

"Come back here Johnson or I'll rip your heart out!" shouted the middle boy.

The boy, who was being chased after, began throwing things onto the floor, hoping that the boys chasing him will fall over them. Unluckily, the boys who were chasing the boy with the lettuce, they just jumped over them.

The boy with the lettuce ran past his own home, where his father was there, outside attending to the pigs in his pig pen. "Ah, Caleb, I need your-"

"Not right now father busy!" Caleb shouted as he ran past his house, the three boys in pursuit.

Caleb stopped running; he grabbed from the floor a stick and raised it high. The three boys stopped and looked at him, they laughed as Caleb held the stick out in front of him.

"This isn't a game Johnson, your not knight you know. Get him!" the middle boy ordered his two friends on the side.

They ran at him, and Caleb whacked them on the legs and tripped them over their faces falling in the mud. The middle boy rolled his eyes. Caleb continued to run. "Get up you idiots!"

Caleb ran into a field with three boys still in pursuit. As he ran he unknowingly tripped over something causing him to fall to the ground crushing the lettuce that was in his arm at the time.

The three boys ran up to him, panting and getting their breath back. _This is it_, Caleb thought, _I am so going to get a beating_.

The three boys smiled viciously, but their smiles soon turned to terror as they looked behind Caleb. They staggered backwards and broke into a run back to the village.

Caleb wondered what got them so spooked, it wasn't until he turned around and saw why they had ran back to the village. Caleb was now standing just behind the line where the shadows of where the sunlight couldn't reach. He was standing just a few inches away from the shadows of Fern Woods.

Fern Woods lived just by the side of Drumstone. And not one single living person went close to the woods. The only thing separating Fern Woods and Drumstone was the field that Caleb ran across.

Something seemed to entrance him as his eyes stared deep through the trees and into the darkness of the woods. A powerful gust of wind blew at him from within the woods. Then whispers of what sounded like thousands of people could be faintly heard from within.

Caleb held his nerve. He wasn't scared of being within an inch of Fern Woods, he always thought of it as just a plain old wood and nothing more.

Then another gust of wind blew at him, just enough for him to fall back on the grass.

He got up and looked back through the trees of Fern Woods, and he saw something move from within. A dark figure approached.

At first Caleb thought it was a ghost, or worst, A Shyee. But as the figure got closer, was it only when Caleb realized it was a person. He thought it odd, seeing a perfectly normal human walking out from England's most dangerous Wood, either that or he was imagining it.

As the person stumbled out of the forest and collapsed onto the floor, Caleb quickly went to help. The person was a woman, a rather attractive woman at that; she couldn't have been more than three or four years older than him. She looked battered and tired and near death.

The woman looked up at Caleb, her hand reached for her bag that was dropped by the side of her.

"Take…it!" she said breathing heavily. "Keep it…safe…please!" she begged. Caleb took the bag off her. "Please…" she struggled to say, "Don't…let…anyone…get their…hands…on it." she breathed heavily.

Caleb's sapphire eyes flickered to the sack and then at the woman, only for him to get a surprise. As soon as his eyes left the sack that he took off the woman, the woman was no longer around him. She had completely disappeared from his view. She couldn't have gotten up and ran, she was weak, and he knew that. Whatever had happened to her, he was unable to explain or describe.

From the sound of her pleas, it sounded as if whatever was in the sack was important, and the woman who had now disappeared from Caleb's sudden view had asked him to keep the sack hidden from harm. Whatever was in the sack he decided to not open it in the open in case someone was looking. So he decided to take it back to the village and back to his home.

Throughout his return trip back to his home, he held the sack in front of him, trying to feel what was in it, whatever it was, it felt like a round spherical shape. "What could be so important in this sack that demands protection?" Caleb asked himself.

As he was asking himself questions, three people approached him. It took him a while to even notice them, but when one of them coughed to signal that they had approached him, Caleb took his eyes off the sack that he held in front of his face, and turned to look at the three persons.

It was the three boys from earlier, those who were chasing him with a big lump of lettuce that was stuffed under his arm.

"Oh, hello!" he grinned uneasily. The three boys had something in their hands. Eggs. They raised their arms ready to throw them. Caleb's uneasy smile turned into an 'Oh, here we go again!' look. He groaned also, waiting for him to be smothered in egg shells and yolk.

**~ ~ ~ Dragon Heart ~ ~ ~**

"Where is that boy?" Caleb's father said in an anxious mood looking out of the window. "He should be here by now."

"Where did he go so early in the morning?" the wife said as she sat in a chair holding her stomach, she was with child and had about three to two months until the baby would be born.

"Probably up to the Crop fields to get another piece of food for the Trade." the father said.

"He really does like to go over the top with the food, doesn't he?" the wife said.

"He is only doing that to impress the king, besides you know what that means, more food, more money, and that's just what this village needs. And we need to save up on some money, and make a fortune." the father said raising his hands in praise.

Caleb's father sat down next to his wife and gently placed his hand on her stomach hoping to feel the baby kick. "Just think," he said, "in two to three months, Caleb will have a brother or a sister."

The wife and husband smiled and shared a kiss. Just then the door to the home opened, and stepping inside and closing the door was a rather messed up, egged, white and red looking Caleb. He did not look happy.

"Oh, not again!" the father said groaning. "Son, how many times have we told you, no stealing from the Lingman's?"

Caleb closed the door. "I didn't steal anything, it was a misunderstanding that's all…a rather big misunderstanding." he pulled up a chair and sat down, throwing the sack on the table.

"Is that…blood on your face?" Caleb's mother said worryingly.

"Its tomatoes, actually." Caleb said plainly.

"They had tomatoes this time?" his father asked surprised.

"And flower." Caleb said through his gritted teeth.

"What's in the bag?" the mother asked.

Caleb looked at the bag, he shook his head. "No idea."

His father opened the sack and pulled out from the sack a rather strange looking egg. It was big, possibly bigger than an ostrich egg. It had some strange Celtic like markings only they weren't Celtic exactly, they looked just like some kind of wavy lines, the egg itself was brown, like the colour of mud.

"What egg is this?" Caleb's father asked. Caleb shrugged. "Well, it should get us through breakfast."

The father grabbed a basin, and cracked the egg. "No!" Caleb said suddenly. Too late. Although he wasn't.

"What?" he father said baffled. He tried to crack the egg on the side of the table again, but not a dent or a crack was made. He grabbed a knife, and tried his best to cut it, only for the knife to bend. Caleb's father then went to get a hammer from his small tool shed. He asked Caleb to hold the egg down firmly, and gave it a massive big WHACK!. Still the egg remained the same. The tip of the hammer however seemed to have broken off. "What kind of egg is this?" asked Caleb's father. "Where did you find this?" the father asked Caleb.

"Just found it." lied Caleb.

"Where?"

"It was just lying around." Caleb lied again.

His father sighed. "Oh well, never mind, skip breakfast, and you," Caleb's father pointed at him, "get yourself cleaned up. And then come assist me with cart." Caleb's father left the home and went outside in the pig den to attend to the pigs again. His mother sat in the chair and dozed.

Caleb got up and walked into a small room, he took the egg with him. In his room was a bowl of cold water. He placed the egg gently on his bed and took off his baggy shirt and tossed it aside.

He immediately began to wash his face to get the flower, egg and tomatoes off him. The trickiest was getting the egg which had now hardened in his hair. He did his best to get the most of the egg out, even if it meant to tug on his own blond hair.

Finally he managed to get himself clean and tidy, grabbed another pair of clothes to wear.

He sat down on his bed for a minute or so. He picked up the egg and looked at it frowning.

"What could you possibly be?" he said to himself. "Why do I need to protect you?" he thought back to what the woman said to him, to protect and make sure no one laid their hands on it. Whatever it was, he was going to hold his word to that woman who disappeared suddenly and without warning in front of him.

Caleb grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around the egg, he bent down under his bed, and gently pushed the egg to the furthest back wall. And there it will stay until Caleb would find out what it was exactly. And he left his room to help his father assist with the animals and to prepare the horse and cart for the Trade.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was a pain to write, didn't know how to start it off, but I got there in the end. I must apologise for uploading this chapter so late, there have been a lot of things happening, I just haven't had the chance. **

**Oh, and if this chapter is boring, because in my view it did sound like it was boring when i was writing it. But anyway, here is chapter 3**

**Reviews will be good. Thank you.**

**SoulVirus**


	4. The Trade

**DISCLAIMER: **_I Do not own Dragonheart or any of its contents, all credit goes to those who created and worked on Dragonheart. I am however responsible for my own OC's. Thank You._

* * *

><p><strong>Dragonheart: The Return<strong>

**Chapter 4**

**The Trade**

Caleb helped his father pile all the food they had grown and saved from the many months of harvesting onto the back of their cart, ready to be sold at The Trade. After hooking their horse Merry Lou up to the cart and Caleb waving goodbye to his mother and the father giving his wife a great big smacking kiss on her cheek, they were off.

They walked along a path that was layered with bushes, trees, and nice cool green grass with a dry long path of bright brown mud that bumped and wavered across the path they were on.

As they walked, all Caleb could do was think of The Egg that he took off the woman he met at the edge of Fern Woods. He wondered what was so special about it and why it was given to him to keep secret. Maybe someone knew what it was, but whom?

"Quiet aren't you my boy?" the father asked on the other side of the cart.

Caleb raised his head from looking at the ground. The sound of his father's voice broke his thought. He thought something up. "Just tired, had to wake up early and grab a few more extra fruit and vegetables for The Trade."

"You work to hard for yourself, Caleb. You need to take things slowly." his father said.

"If people took things slowly we'd stop." Caleb said to his father. His father smiled and laughed quietly through his nose. "We have to keep moving to get somewhere, that's part of life."

"There are many things that are part of life Caleb. Moving is one thing. Stopping is another."

"In what way?" Caleb asked.

His father sucked in a large amount of air. "People need to stop and assess their situation around them Caleb. Stop and think, and assess their future…and the we carry on moving." the father said.

Caleb wasn't sure what his father meant by what he said. But his father said to him once when he was young that all will become clear one day.

**~ ~ ~ Dragon Heart ~ ~ ~**

Caleb and his father arrived at the outer wall of a castle and joined a long line of slowly trailing people passing a gate entrance to the inner courtyard where The Trade was held. They finally entered the massive courtyard with other people from far and wide across the lands still putting up stalls and objects of all sorts.

Caleb's father choose a place only for a greedy person who thought he was better than everyone else to grab the back scruff of Caleb's Dad and threw him to the floor.

"Dad!" Caleb ran to him and helped him.

"I'm alright." the father said.

Caleb heard some kind of cackling laugh coming from the man that threw his father to the floor.

"Excuse me?" Caleb said walking up to the man. The man span around smiling, he looked rather grubby looking and he looked slightly drunk. "We were here first. And how dare you do that to my father, have you any dignity at all?"

"Hmm?" the man thought for a moment. In a wheezing voice he said, "No, now push off!" the man said pushing Caleb to the ground. The man continued to laugh.

Caleb got up and made a run. His father stopped him from making a scene. "Leave it, son. There are other places for us to set up. Come on."

Caleb and his Dad got their stuff and walked away, leaving the grubby rude man who was rudely laughing with delight to set up his stall. Caleb eyed the man until his father found a spot for them to unpack and set up their food stalls.

"Why did you stop me? I could have taken him on?" Caleb said.

"You're sixteen Caleb going on seventeen years. I don't want you ending up battered and bruised."

"But I could have stopped that man!"

"_Could have_, I told you before, fighting never solves anything. He may have taken the place we were going to go, but what he did befalls upon him."

Caleb frowned. "Meaning what?" not fully understanding what his father meant.

"He will get what is coming to him. There is no stopping that. As for us, we carry on as normal." Caleb's father said smiling at his son. Caleb didn't smile back; he just stood there hating the man that robbed them of their place that they were going to set up their stall.

**~ ~ ~ Dragon Heart ~ ~ ~**

Caleb and his father finished placing all food neatly in piles on their stall. Caleb unhooked Merry Lou from the cart and went to fetch her some hay and some water and food for her to occupy herself with throughout the remainder of the day.

As morning carried on and people of all sorts from lands afar came and entered the main courtyard ready to buy and sell whatever took their fancy. By mid morning, the whole courtyard was in full swing. Even the king had to address the wonderful morning that he saw through his eyes.

High up in the many towers that the castle had, stood a balcony where the king would address his people. And red cloth with the kings' insignia on it hung over the side. Four men dressed all in white frilly looking clothes picked up their long golden bronze trumpets and blew into them, alerting everyone in the inner courtyard that the king was about to make its approach.

The whole courtyard cheered as their king, young looking about in his early thirties, appeared on the balcony. The king was wearing his royal dressed clothes and his sparkling golden crown encrusted with diamonds and jewels. He waved at his people and smiled at them with his bright blue ocean eyes scanning the while courtyard.

"Once a year…" he began, his voice full of pride and hope as he spoke loudly across the whole courtyard, "…I, King Axis, bring together all across lands far and wide from other kingdoms and homes and castles, so that they will bask in this momentous days, to talk, sell, trade in all sorts of objects and trinkets, food, all sorts. May you all enjoy this glorious day under this amazing sun, and please, all the same…Trade." he smiled. Everyone clapped and laughed at the kings last words. The king nodded as he waved goodbye to his people.

Behind him was a girl, young of age, roughly the same age as Caleb. Princess Freya. Looking ever so stunningly than ever. Caleb's eyes caught sight of her and he not once took his eyes off her wonderful beautiful pink soft skin, moonlight eyes, and her jet-black hair.

They way she looked in her all her dresses, no one could say a bad thing about her or the way she dressed. Every dress she wore, she looked even more beautiful, even if she was poor like Caleb and dressed tatty.

There was also something else about her. Every time she was seen with her father, she was always sad. She never once smiled. No one knew why. Some say it was because that she never got to meet her mother as the queen died in childbirth. But Caleb suspected more than that.

His eyes remained fixed on her as she left the balcony. And like breaking out of a trance, Caleb snapped back to reality, and continued to help his father with selling food to those who wanted to buy food.

As the day carried on, the whole castle seemed to buzz and teem with life. Children ran around playing soldiers and knights with wooden sticks carved out like swords. People stood in one place talking about matters that concerned them. Men walking up to a person behind a stall who served beer of all sorts. And littered around the place were guards keeping watch on the people around them.

Caleb and his father were busy selling their food. Unknown to them the man who had rudely took their spot walked up to the their stall and kicked away the leg that was holding up their food, causing it to fall and roll onto the floor.

The man quickly walked away chuckling quietly. He even whistled as he casually walked back to his stall.

Caleb helped his father along with others who were around their stalls and who generously placed everything back into its place. Caleb looked around to see what had caused their stall to collapse. He saw the man whom returned back to his stall, as the man turned he eyed Caleb in the queerest way which made Caleb suspicious.

Caleb, not thinking about himself walked up to the man's stall and confronted him.

The man was selling jewellery and gems of all sort. Although Caleb was absolutely sure that everything stolen, in fact he wouldn't be surprised if they were.

"You really are vile. How could you do that? What did we ever do to you?" Caleb asked the man.

The man sneered at Caleb before replying to him. His reply was more threatening and evil than Caleb ever imagined. "I did it because I can. In case you haven't noticed, this is The Trade. Here anything goes. And I want more than you are earning on your stole. So I thought I'd do a little bit of sabotaging." the man laughed immediately as he finished his sentence.

Caleb ran up to him and tried to pin him to the floor. The man however was far more stronger and whacked Caleb in the face and tossed him to the floor. The man sniggered showing his black crooked teeth. He knelt down grabbed Caleb by the front part of his ragged cloth like shirt. His free hand formed into a fist. Caleb saw his fist raise. The man pulled back ready to give a massive punch to Caleb. In his eyes, the man seemed to enjoy what he was doing.

One thing Caleb noticed was that no one was trying to stop the man or either seemed to see him about to strike at Caleb. Either they were or he just didn't notice them. Caleb scrunched his eyes shut tight and waited for the massive sting of heat of the searing pain to hit his jaw.

"I don't think you should be doing that here sonny!" said a gruff and firm voice. Caleb opened his eyes to see a fairly middle-aged man holding onto the man who was about to punch Caleb. "You don't want to cause a scene now do you, its bad for business you know?" the stranger said.

The man holding Caleb let go of him. He starred at Caleb and the stranger who stopped him from punching Caleb's lights out, and returned back to his stall quietly.

The stranger who saved Caleb's life turned to face him. "You should be more careful lad, and pick on someone of your own size!"

"I was only looking out for my father." Caleb said to the stranger.

"Looking out for your family. Good lad. Wise, but foolish." the stranger said. Caleb gazed at the stranger who had a trimmed grey beard, grey eyes, and seemed to be travelling with too much clothes on which looked heavy in Caleb's view. "Best get back to your father lad." the stranger said as he turned and walked away.

"Thank you!" Caleb called, but the stranger never replied back.

Caleb watched the stranger and lost sight of him in the many people who were walking around. He then watched the cruel, vile man who walked back to his stall, slightly shaken and somewhat angry and frustrated at the point that he never even got to beat Caleb up.

Throughout the rest of the day, things became a little settled. Caleb kept watch on the cruel man who seemed to be far too preoccupied in making a fortune in selling his gems and jewels. Since that unknown stranger intercepted, the cruel man didn't even make another attempt to sabotage Caleb and his father's stall.

The day slowly came to an end, and the evening sun was setting. A brilliant orange, red sky was painted in the sky as the sun settled in the sky. Many stalls in The Trade began to close, people began to pack things away and made their way home to their normal lives. The cruel man also left quite early, he was one of the first to leave. As he left, Caleb saw him laugh by counting something in his hands and left with his things.

Caleb and his father were among the last few to leave. They managed to sell most of their food and made quite a lot of income, something in which Caleb's father was proud of.

They packed up their stall, hooked the cart up to Merry Lou who had been sleeping throughout the whole day occasionally getting up to stretch her legs and have a walk around, eat and drink and then fall back to sleep.

They were off. They left the castle and made their way home. As they walked home Caleb continued to think of that Egg that he took off the woman whom he met by the edge of Fern Woods. He wondered if it had hatched or not, assuming it was an egg that could hatch into something. Caleb picked up the pace, leaving his father to straddle behind with Merry Lou.

"What's your hurry, son?" Caleb's father asked.

"Just eager to get home and relax." he said.

"Same here," said his father, he chuckled quietly and smiled before saying, "go ahead, I'll catch up."

Caleb nodded once and broke into a run.

He ran across a path that was stationed by a banking with a slow moving river by the side of it. The river was big and the green trees and bushes were swaying in the breeze. Some children would normally come to this lake and jump into its shallow, cool, refreshing water. Some children and other adults of all sorts would come along and have a swim in the lake. As Caleb ran, he saw some children still swimming or running and jumping into the river. Some ducks were also swimming downstream, quaking as they went. The setting sun gleamed a dim glow onto the river, giving it a brilliant rippled effect of an orange and dark effect.

Caleb finally reached Drumstone. He arrived at his home, threw opened the front door slammed it shut and ran to his bedroom.

"Oh, hi sweet-." the mother began saying but stopped as soon as she saw Caleb run to his room. She said nothing more and pulled a jib.

Caleb now alone in his bedroom, bent down onto the floor and looked under his bed, where he saw the cloth that he had placed the Egg in, he pulled it from out under his bed, unwrapped the cloth and checked to see if there was any change in the Egg. It looked the same as it did before: brown with the same Celtic markings on it. Nothing had happened to it. Not even a crack was on it, it was in perfect health or rather order.

As night fell, Caleb and his family ate their dinner and talked about what had happened during the day.

Things were going fine until Caleb told his mother about the cruel man, and the stranger who saved him from nearly getting a beating.

"You should be grateful for that man saving you from having a beating, Caleb." his mother told him.

"I am, I said thank you but he didn't even acknowledge the fact that I said it in the first place."

"Well, at least you are safe. And Montague, you were suppose to be looking out for him!" the mother said.

"I was Rose. How was I suppose to know that that man came over and knocked the legs that supported the stall to fall? I didn't, and while I was restacking, I didn't even know Caleb was gone." Montague told his dear wife.

"Well, next time be careful, both of you! Don't wont you two to get locked up or anything."

"We wont." both Caleb and his father said at the exact same time. They exchanged glances and smiled at each other because of what Rose had said about them having to be careful.

**~ ~ ~ Dragon Heart ~ ~ ~**

After food was finished, everyone turned into their beds. Caleb had a room all to himself while his parents slept in a separate room together.

He sat on his bed holding the Egg in his hands, looking at it and turning it around in his hands.

"Goodnight, son!" his mother and father called to him.

"Night, Mum. Night, Dad." he called to them both.

Caleb looked at the Egg. "What are you I wonder?" he said to it. "Why are you important? What's so special about you? Hmm?" he said to it. "Oh, God, look at me, I'm talking to an Egg. I must be loosing it." he said to himself.

Caleb snuggled down to sleep; as he slept, he forgot to put the Egg back under his bed. Throughout the whole night, it was tucked under his arm like a cute little cuddly toy.

Caleb and the whole of England dreamt peacefully that night. With Draco's star shining on them, giving them comfort, especially comfort for Caleb, whose dream was of him becoming a knight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just to let you all know, I will be spending the next few weeks in writing out a few chapters rather than just publishing one chapter and then having you lot wait for me to upload another one. So Chapter 5 and onwards will be uploaded possibly towards the end of the month, if not sooner.**

**Reviews would be nice.**

**SoulVirus**


	5. Mortimer's Meeting

**DISCLAIMER**: _I do not own Dragonheart or any of its contents, all credit goes to those who created and worked on Dragonheart. I am however responsible for my own OC's. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>Dragonheart: The Return<strong>

**Chapter 5**

**Mortimer's Meeting**

Near the heart of Fern Woods, lies a path. A path that has no name, and that can kill anyone who even so much as looks or thinks too much about what might lay ahead.

Mortimer approached the path. His eyes scanned deep within. Darkness clung to everything it could touch. The path itself was nothing more than looking into an abyss.

There were stories of what would happen if anyone outside of Fern Woods were to walk down this path. The stories involved, ghosts, cutthroats, murderers, bushes and trees that could snag and kill you in one cut. It was even said that looking up towards the pitch-black roof of the forest would turn people mad with insanity.

Mortimer looked down the path, and not thinking of anything in particular, he wiped his mind of all fear, and set foot onto the path.

Mortimer was taught by The Shyee that whoever held fear, then fear would be the death of oneself. Mortimer was trained to let go of his fear and thus it made him the most dangerous man in the whole world. Letting go ones fear only increased the danger one person could hold.

Mortimer walked down the path at a steady pace. His breathing was calm. If he were to meet anything in the path, he would strike it down without a moment's hesitation.

Darkness covered him. The air was stale, old. The ground was worn and old, so old that the Earth didn't know if it was a path or a road, it didn't even know what should grow on it. Even time was forgotten on the path.

Although narrow, neither the trees nor the branches touched him. Although head watcher of Fern Woods and loyal servant of The Shyee, Mortimer was as vile as any man in England. Even the forest feared him.

Up ahead was a faint dim light, a small dim spot hovering in the Darkness. Mortimer knew he was close.

The Darkness turned from pitch black to seeing a faint white misty smoke swirling around him. He approached to an opening where the light got somewhat brighter.

He entered a clearing and fire was enclosed around the edges. Hanging from the trees were strange sphere like lanterns with fire inside of them. Thick white smoke clung to the ground. Mortimer couldn't see his feet, but as he walked, the smoke would swirl around his legs.

Mortimer walked around. He waited. A faint chill breeze blew from somewhere. Mortimer looked around him, no one was in sight.

It was then he sensed a presence, behind him. He turned around to meet that presence, but nothing was there. He turned back and jumped half an inch in his skin before seeing a being standing before him.

The being was male, who wore a long black outfit that resembled that of a priest. The male had jet-black spike hair and his eyes were black. No pupils whatsoever. Looking into them seemed to reflect your own soul right back at you. His skin had a fair pinkness to it. His hands were rested across his stomach.

"Mortimer!" said the being in an icy tone, a short shiver crawled up Mortimer's spine.

"My Lord Shyee." Mortimer said bowing.

"Why have you summoned us?" asked The Shyee.

"Forgive me My Lord, but…just last night, three travellers entered Fern Woods."

The Shyee looked at Mortimer. His black eyes fixed directly onto his. It made Mortimer uneasy looking into his eyes. "We know, they were of no concern to us."

"I was hoping to dispatch them. Two I managed to dispatch-"

"We know what happened Mortimer," said The Shyee, "we see everything that happens within our sight."

Mortimer nodded. Although he didn't like the fact of being cut across while talking. "I failed to dispatch the third. I sent some Dark Wolves to kill the third. She however got away with something that could be the end of us."

The Shyee looked at Mortimer, he cocked his head to the side, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Explain!" his icy tone turned into a blazing heat of terror when he spoke last.

Mortimer shook on the spot only briefly. He didn't know why he was afraid of speaking to a member of The Shyee, he had spoke to them countless of times. "One was carrying a sack, and inside the sack…at first I thought I was mistaken, but the sack contained…" Mortimer paused. The Shyee waited for him to continue. "…a Dragon Egg."

"If it is a Dragon Egg, it should posse of no threat to us." said The Shyee calmly. "Clearly we were wrong about the extinction of the Dragon Race. After all, only the Dark Dragons are left and they are few. It could be a Dark Dragon Egg, still it posses not a threat to us-"

"It was an Elemental Egg, My Lord." Mortimer said finding the courage to speak across his master.

The Shyee stopped and looked at Mortimer, a deadly silence merged throughout the clearing, even the fire cackling lost its sound.

The Shyee spoke, his voice breaking the silence. For a moment, Mortimer could have sworn that The Shyee had killed the silence, even his own master's words would make silence bleed. "Are you certain?" all Mortimer could do was nod. The Shyee breathed in deeply and exhaled. The stench of evil that lingered in the clearing suddenly died as The Shyee exhaled.

The Shyee walked around the clearing, his hands still rested on his stomach. "Elemental Eggs are suppose to be myths. Some say that once you look upon them you instantly know that they are unlike any other Egg known to life." The Shyee turned to look at Mortimer. "If the Egg does exists, it could mean the end of life as we know of it."

"What shall we do, My Lord?" Mortimer asked.

"The chances of it being an Elemental Egg are slim. I want you to investigate into this. Find out who has it, destroy it if you must."

"But," Mortimer staggered along his line, "that, would m-mean, breaching out of the w-woods. Isn't that r-risky?" asked Mortimer slightly thrown off guard.

"We Shyee don't take risks. If there is a threat we deal with it instantly." hissed The Shyee.

"Yes, My Lord, I am sorry to have failed-"

"I am not interested in your failures, Mortimer! You have a mission, now see to it however you wish and investigate into that Egg. If it is an Elemental Egg, then let it be on your head that you let the person who had it with them at the time get away with it. Understood?"

Mortimer gulped. "Understood."

A gust of wind blew from all directions of the clearing. Some dust went into Mortimer's eyes. The wind subsided, and after clearing out his eyes of the dust, Mortimer was alone. The Shyee had vanished from his sights.

Slightly spooked about what had just transpired, Mortimer left the clearing, his mind focused on the investigation at hand.

**~ ~ ~ Dragon Heart ~ ~ ~**

Morning dawned, and cockerels' all over Drumstone woke people up to a bright and brand new day.

Caleb woke fresh, he stretched his arms out wide as he woke. He yawned loudly, his mouth wide in a perfect 'O' as he yawned, it was enough to suck in the whole world. He got out of bed and dressed into his baggy poor old clothes.

While he was wide-awake he noticed something was off.

The Egg!

Where was the Egg, he looked over for it. It wasn't on his bed, he searched the floor and under his bed for it. It wasn't in his room.

He left his bedroom and went into the very small kitchen. Much to his surprise there it was sitting on top of the table as if someone had just set it down. Caleb looked around suspiciously. He crept up to the Egg and tapped it gently. Nothing happened which Caleb wasn't surprised. Either his mother or father must have set it upon the table after it rolled across the floor from falling from Caleb's bed sheets last night. Surprisingly it still was in mint condition.

Caleb thought nothing much of it and took the Egg and wrapped in back in its cloth and stuffed it gently under his bed.

"Strange." he said to himself.

He sat down at the table and made himself some breakfast. His mother came in holding one arm behind her back and the other just under the bump of her belly. She seemed to be breathing heavily.

"Mum, are you okay?" Caleb asked concerned.

"Of course I am, just the baby is kicking is all." said Rose sitting down and relaxing.

"Where is Dad?" asked Caleb.

"Outside attending to Merry Lou. He will be getting ready to go back to the castle to sell more food today, should be quiet there now that The Trade is over."

Caleb didn't relish the fact that his father should go back. He thought it was best for him to not go. What if that vile man was there and attacked him or sabotaged his stall just like back in The Trade? Although that vile man didn't work in the castle, he never did. Unless he moved into Drumstone sometime before or after The Trade. Caleb shuddered to think of that.

Caleb on the other hand was going to be busy picking up food from the crop fields while his father worked. Caleb finished his breakfast and met his father round the back of the house where his father was readying two pairs of carts. One for Merry Lou and a smaller cart in which only a person was needed to pull.

"Morning, Dad."

"Morning, son. Sleep well?" Caleb nodded in reply. "Everything is ready, your cart is ready and waiting, oh and remember don't-"

"Yes, yes, I know," Caleb said cutting across his father, "no stealing from the Lingman's, not that I steal anything anyway." his father patted him on the shoulder.

"I don't want you to get locked up over something small as food. You know I won't be around forever son, and I do worry about you at times."

"Dad, I am going to be fine, its Mom and you _I _need to worry about. When the baby is born in about two or three months time, I will be getting up early in the mornings doing your job, while you will be looking after a baby who does nothing but cries, wees and poops." told Caleb.

His father chuckled at Caleb for saying this. "You do too much for us son. Sometimes I forget that you are grown up and wanting a life of your own,"

"My life's right here with you and Mum, and my baby sister or brother." Caleb told him smiling slightly.

"I remember when you were thirteen years of age, I asked you what you wanted to be when you grew up, you said to me that you wanted to be a Knight, and not just any Knight, but a Knight like Sir Bowen when he led a rebellion on King Einon's castle trying to save Draco, do you remember that story son?"

"Yes." Caleb quickly answered. "I remember. I suppose back then I was just living a dream." Caleb sighed and looked somewhat disappointed with himself. "Part of me still wants to be a Knight. But who would want me, it would be a fool's hope of anyone wanting to recruit me to become a Knight. I might know a few combat moves, in the end it is just a dream."

Caleb sat down on a patch of hay. His father joined him. "Dreams can sometimes turn out false, I wont lie to you Caleb. When one Dreams of becoming something or someone, you have to go for it. Me I dreamt of having a family, a wife, a son, and maybe a few more children. And I have it. It might not look like much, but believe it or not, my dream came true. And yours can come true to. Only if you fight for it." Montague said. A few seconds passed for Caleb to take in his father's words. "Come on!" his father said jumping to his feet. "We better get moving, don't want to be late."

Caleb nodded wondrously. He jumped back to life and grabbed his cart, only he stopped, paused more like. Something in the back of his mind told him to 'keep the Egg with him' he decided to listen to this voice in his head and went back indoors only to stop and turn to his father.

"Dad!" he began saying, "Do you know anyone who knows the history of…" he paused and thought of something. The Egg, Caleb was sure it was a Dragon Egg, even though Dragons had become extinct apart from the odd Dark Dragon or two, and not counting The Shyee. But Caleb needed a way of sounding less suspicious. He couldn't tell his father what he thought the Egg was, so instead he thought of the second best lie to tell his father. "…the history of Bowen and Draco?" he asked. Not exactly what he was going for but it would do for now.

"Well," Montague thought scratching the back of his head, "you can try, the Friars just across Cardford field. They know everything about the history of years gone by. Why do you ask?"

Caleb feared his father would ask him why. He shook his head and said, "No reason, just had a sudden interest in Sir Bowen and Draco all of a sudden. I will go there tomorrow."

Montague just thought as this as plain old research and thought nothing more of it. Montague left with Merry Lou in tow. Caleb rushed inside and grabbed a bag, ran into his bedroom, grabbed the Egg from under his bed, shoved it in the bag, grabbed some extra food from the table, said goodbye to his mother, went to grab the pull-along-cart and was off to the crop field.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is chapter 5, unlike the last few chapters I actually had no problem in writing this one out, except for the beginning of the chapter, so technically I did have a little problem.**

**Reviews please.**

**SoulVirus**


	6. Wooden Duel

**DISCLAIMER**: _I do not own Dragonheart or any of its contents, all credit goes to those who created and worked on Dragonheart. I am however responsible for my own OC's. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>Dragonheart: The Return<strong>

**Chapter 6**

**Wooden Duel**

Caleb arrived at the crop field. He spent most of the morning picking up vegetables' and planting more seeds for more food to grow.

He had tired himself out by picking and planting. He took a break by sitting down on a cube shape hay. He looked around to see if anyone was watching him or spying on him. When he was sure he was safe he grabbed the bag he had stuffed the Egg in and pulled it out. In truth he ought not to have brought it out from its bag.

"Are you a Dragon Egg?" he asked it. He chuckled as he said this. "Unbelievable. Me, with a Dragon Egg, I am the last person to ever have one of these let alone have one in my position." he said to himself. He cautiously looked around to see if anyone was listening in on him. No one around.

He shook the Egg a few times and tapped it to see if anything would happen, and as before, nothing.

It was hard to imagine that he was holding a Dragon Egg. He thought they were extinct. Although there was the odd Dark Dragon or two, he began to wonder if it was a Dark Dragon Egg. If it was then he sure did not want to be around when its parent come to his village to take it from him.

Caleb had been racking his brain ever since the Egg came into his hands. He wanted to know what was so special about it, why he had to keep it a secret and protect it. But the only people he knew that had the answers to this were most likely the Friars of Cardford, maybe they would know what had befallen Caleb. Other than that he had no idea what he was up against or what to do.

He spent the remainder of the morning talking to the Egg. It was strange; talking to it seemed to Caleb as if it was actually listening to him.

"How about that, me with a Dragon Egg, I just hope you are a good one, not one of those evil Dark Dragons that still linger in the world. And I sincerely hope you are not a Shyee. Unless…" Caleb thought for a second, did Shyee's lay Eggs? Although he had never seen a Shyee in his life, he did not know what they were capable of. He came to the conclusion that a Shyee could not lay an Egg, unless it was a Shyee Dragon. Caleb shook his head; he was beginning to over think things now.

"I wonder what you are going to look like when you are grown? What colour will you be?" Caleb had so many wondrous questions about this Dragon that was inside the Egg. "What gender will you be I wonder?…Well whatever you look like, promise me one thing, don't try and eat or burn people!" warned Caleb. He wondered if the Dragon inside could hear him.

"I think you are going to love this world. Well, 'think' might be underestimating things a little. It's not exactly perfect, what with Wars, Demons, and Dark Dragons, crazed lunatics killing people for money or just for fun. Okay so it's not exactly perfect. Then again what is? There is however a lot of beauty in this world: animals, grass, trees, and flowers. The list is endless. There are some people who are kind, some who are your friends. Some who are not."

Caleb trailed off into silence, he looked sad. "I haven't got any friends." he said. "Hardly anyone to make friends with. And I have no one to love…" he trailed off suddenly. Love. This word seemed to haunt him for some unexplained reason. "Love, speaks for itself. There has always been one person whom I have loved. Call it a crush if you will, she may be the most important person alive. Anyone would want her. Freya." he drooled over this person's name. "Princess Freya. Any man would dream of wanting her. Then again you have to be of royal blood and born to marry someone like her. Which in my view is just plain pathetic. Talk about free will and we have people running our lives. Some say for the better, but not always. King Axis is a good man. Very rarely you will have a great king. Some Kings are just tyrannical and evil and only they care for is power." Caleb held the Egg aloft in front of him.

"What am I doing?" he said to himself. "Second time talking to an Egg, I must be loosing it."

"Oh, I don't think you are." said an old voice.

Caleb looked at the Egg, he thought he could he have sworn that it talked to him. His eyes widened as he turned it around in his hands trying to find a crack to see if it had cracked and a Dragon would fall out and begin talking to him. "What did you just say?"

"Behind you." the old voice said.

Caleb looked behind him and saw a middle-aged man standing at the end of the cart. He knew this person, or rather seen him. His grey eyes, trimmed grey bearded and wearing far too much clothes.

"I know you!" Caleb said enthusiastic.

"No you don't." the man said.

"Yes I do, I saw you." Caleb told him.

"Saw and Know are two completely different things. Saw means: you saw me in person but don't know anything about me. Know means: you know who I am, my name and my age, what I do for a living. Therefore you only saw me."

Caleb's mouth hung open ajar. "Are you giving me a lecture?"

"In a way, yes." the man said. He sat down next to Caleb on yet another lump of hay.

"What are you doing?" Caleb asked him as the man sat down next to him.

"I never got a chance to fully accept your thanks back at The Trade. You know where that vile, cruel man attempted to beat the daylights out of you?"

"Don't remind me." Caleb said to him.

"The name is Sir Owen, a descendant of the great Sir Bowen."

Caleb looked up at him suddenly, his eyes blue eyes widening as he heard what the man said. "Did you just say-"

"Descendant of Sir Bowen" Sir Owen and Caleb said together.

Sir Owen nodded his head. "Yes, I did."

At first Caleb thought this was just some wannabe, a fraud. "If you are Sir Bowen's descendant, what was the name of the girl who helped rebel against Einon?" asked Caleb.

Sir Owen scoffed. "That's easy. Kara." he said. "If you want proof that I am who I say I am. Then I challenge you to a duel." he said.

Caleb looked at him. "What?" he asked. Sir Owen repeated what he just said. "A duel?" Caleb asked. Sir Owen nodded. Caleb laughed. "Sorry old man, but I find it a bit disrespectful of having to fight someone as old as me. Any man with a grey bushy beard to me is old. No offence."

Sir Owen stared at Caleb, and his stare was uncomfortable. "Offence taken." he said.

Sir Owen got up and looked around for two large wooden sticks. He picked two up from the floor that was just big enough to be used as swords. He tossed one to Caleb who caught it with one hand. He set the Egg down gently on the Hay.

Sir Owen, didn't bother taking off the tons of clothes he had on. "Strike." he said to Caleb.

Caleb shrugged and lunged at Sir Owen. Sir Owen stepped aside and Caleb shot past him. In the process Sir Bowen slapped him on the back.

"OW!" Caleb said standing up straight from the strike.

Sir Owen chuckled. "That is the oldest and most used move in the whole of battle. First thing is first boy, had we been using real swords, you'd be dead by now." he said.

Caleb turned around, his back suddenly stiff and aching.

"Now, again." said Sir Owen.

Caleb sung his wooden branch at Sir Owen. Sir Owen deflected the branch away from him. Caleb span around and Sir Owen blocked his attack just in time. "Good." he said impressed. "Now then, time for a movement duel."

"Okay." Caleb said. "Have at thee!" he hissed.

Their swings were in fluid movement as each strike counted. Both were light on their feet. Sir Owen ducked as Caleb took a swing at his head. Caleb jumped high as Sir Owen took a swing at his legs. Caleb swung his branch at Sir Owen who had to bend his back slightly as Caleb's branch narrowly skimmed his neck.

Their branches then were caught in a parry.

"You are very good." Sir Owen said.

"Thank you." Caleb smiled. Sir Owen then whacked him in the mouth.

"No conversation between the enemy!" Sir Owen told him.

"But you spoke to me first!" countered Caleb. Sir Owen whacked Caleb in the legs and arms several times. "Stop it!" he said like a big baby.

"You have left your guard down lad, I have now given you so many cuts you are most likely dead had this been a real duel." Sir Bowen said, he gave Caleb a little tap on his cheek.

Caleb was fed up with his hitting, so strike after strike he began hitting Sir Owen's wooden branch, which began spitting out chips of wooden splinters. "Will. You. Stop. Hitting. Me!" he said finally knocking out his wooden weapon that went flying and knocked over one of Caleb's grown Tomato stands.

Caleb held his wooden sword like branch up close to Sir Owens' throat.

"Impressive. Are you satisfied that I say what I am?" Sir Owen asked.

Caleb lowered his branch. "For the moment." he replied.

Sir Owen smiled. "Where to did you learn to fight like that?" he asked.

"I didn't." Caleb said plainly. "I practiced."

Sir Owen's eyes widened. "You are good. Very good. You should sign up to become a Knight. I think you'd make one hell of a Knight."

Caleb looked at Sir Owen for a second. "Is that a compliment?" he asked.

"If you want to call it that." Sir Owen said to him. "I have met my fair share of people who have fought bravely and died, their skills, perfection, but you, you were born to fight, born to become a Knight."

Caleb remained quiet. He sighed, readied his cart to be off, grabbed the Egg and placed it in his bag. Rather suddenly, Sir Owen grabbed Caleb by the wrist before he could put the Egg in his sack.

"Where'd you get that Egg?" asked Sir Owen.

"Found it." Caleb said rather rudely.

"Whereabouts?" Owen asked him.

"Does that concern you?" Caleb asked him.

Sir Owen shook his head. "No, but, wouldn't you want to know what kind of Egg it is?"

Caleb thought for a moment, although he had a good idea what I was, he decided to have someone else's opinion on what they thought the Egg was. "Why don't you tell me?"

Sir Owen looked at the Egg, examined it. He then spoke. "It's a Dragon Egg. Definitely doesn't belong to a Dark Dragon. If it belonged to a Dark Dragon, it would have attacked by now. This…Egg…I am no expert but, this Egg is unlike any I have heard been described of." he looked at the Egg again. "What are those marks?" he said tracing his fingers over the strange markings. "They look…Celtic." he pulled his hands away from the brown Egg. "This is one strange Egg. Maybe the Friars that live at the monastery over Cardford field will know." he said.

"I was planning on going to them sometime tomorrow." Caleb said to him.

"Why not go today?" Owen asked. "It literally doesn't take no more than half a day there and back. You could be there before the sun is high in the sky and be back home before sunset. Whereabouts do you live exactly?"

"Drumstone." Caleb replied.

"Oh." Sir Owen said in a not surprised tone. "Well, seeing that you are possessing a wondrous creature. I think I will tag along." he said.

"Why?" asked Caleb.

"I would be lying if I said I need to fresh air or the walk, but there is something about you boy, I can see it in your eyes. You posses potential, courage, but lack it. And the way you hold that Egg, means you care for it."

"Of course I care for it. I found it." lied Caleb, he lied rather well in fact.

Sir Owen nodded. "Okay, meet at the edge of Drumstone and we shall make haste." he said. Caleb nodded.

**~ ~ ~ Dragon Heart ~ ~ ~**

As Caleb pulled his cart full of vegetables back home, he saw people running past him into the direction he was going. He thought nothing of it until he heard passers by talk about something that was happening towards Fern Woods.

He got home, and covered the cart so that the food he had picked up from the crop fields wouldn't get dusty or go off. He grabbed the sack with the Egg in it and kept it close to his chest.

As he walked around to the front of his house, more people were making their way towards the direction of Fern Woods. Rose - Caleb's mother - came out of the house to see what was happening. Before Caleb could go anywhere, he went into his bedroom, took the Egg out of the sack and wrapped it around his bed sheets.

He then left and told his mother that he will come back telling her exactly what was happening.

Caleb jogged into the direction of where people were gathering. He saw a group of people, more like a mob gathering around something. Caleb tried to squeeze through the people who were crowding around whatever it was that was happening.

Finally, nearly being squished by the pushing and shoving of the residents of Drumstone, Caleb emerged in front of the large crowd.

There was nothing in front of him that indicated that something was wrong, that was until he looked at the Fern Woods, or rather what was happening above Fern Woods.

An ominous black cloud was swirling like a hurricane hovering in the air. Faint rumbles of thunder were heard but no flashes could be seen. A faint breeze blew a chill at them. Something was going down in Fern Woods. Something that managed to capture the residents of Drumstone's attention.

**~ ~ ~ Dragon Heart ~ ~ ~**

Everyone in Drumstone was told about the swirling black cloud over Fern Woods. The cloud itself hadn't grown, it was just located over Fern Woods. Needless to say that some people were slightly panicked by this strange event, while others were captivated and baffled by what was transpiring.

Caleb told his mother and father - his father hearing the news and who had to rush back from his job of giving away food - about what he witnessed. No one was going anywhere near Fern Woods, in fact no one so much as crossed the field that led towards Fern Woods for fear that something might happen to them.

The cloud itself was even seen from the tall towers of the castle where King Axis was in his chamber looking out at the cloud in the distance.

He then began to walk around his bedchamber, which was big and wide. He paced back and forth worrying about what to do.

In his chamber with him was his trusted Adviser Garon.

Garon had been the King's trusted Advisor for over six years and was very helpful in situations such as the one looming over Fern Woods.

Garon had long ginger hair. He stood in the middle of the room wearing his cream white tunic with brown baggy trousers, watching the King pace back and forth.

"Your Highness please relax." Garon told him.

"What would you have me do, Garon?" asked the King as he continued to pace back and forth more.

"As your Advisor I would ask you to send out a small scout to sweep through Fern Woods to assess the situation." recommended Garon.

"Send a scout into Fern Woods?" asked the King, he said this with concern. "Isn't that dangerous? What if The Shyee spot us? And not forgetting those who were banished such as the Dark Knights, etc."

"There is that my King." Garon said. "But there is another option which is: do nothing."

The King stared at his Advisor. "Do nothing?" he asked.

"I would recommend to place the space between Fern Woods and Drumstone out of bounds. Perhaps we could put some guards to surround the areas to make sure that no one goes anywhere near Fern Woods. Just as a precaution of course until this all blows over." Garon recommended.

The King thought this through, and took Garon's recommendation to thought. It was better to place something out of bounds for the time being until the whole area became safe again.

"Do it." he said. "Best not say anything to my daughter. She doesn't need to worry about this." the King said.

"Very well your Highness." Garon bowed and left to make the preparations to cordon off Fern Woods to the public.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another Chapter for you Dragonheart fans. Oh, and keep an eye out because the next chapter will invlove something special to happen. I am not telling you what it is, you will just have to wait and see.**

**Anyway, reviews would be nice, and again so sorry for the late upload.**

**SoulVirus**


	7. Hatching

**DISCLAIMER**: _I do not own Dragonheart or any of its contents, all credit goes to those who created and worked on Dragonheart. I am however responsible for my own OC's. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>Dragonheart: The Return<strong>

**Chapter 7**

**Hatching**

The whole of Drumstone spoke nothing more than of what was happening above Fern Woods. The everyday activities of Drumstone ceased.

Caleb ran back to his home and told his parents of what he saw in exact detail.

During his explaining, Rose started to become slightly panicked by the events that had mere moments ago unfolded. Montague did his best to reassure his wife that everything was going to be okay.

Caleb went into his room to get the Egg. As soon as he entered, he noticed that the Egg wasn't in his room.

He remembered distinctively placing the Egg on his bed wrapped up in sheets. But it

wasn't on his bed. He looked around thinking that it had fallen onto the floor. He got onto his knees and looked under his bed.

There it was under his bed. He reached under his bed to grab it, only for it suddenly roll away from him towards the far side of the wall. He crawled under his bed to grab it only for it again to roll away from him towards the end of his bed.

"What?" he said to himself frowning. He went to get up only to bang his head on the roof of his bed. "AWW!" he shouted. He completely forgot that he was under his bed.

Crawling out and clutching the back of his head, Caleb walked to the end of his bed where he saw the brown Egg spin around wildly.

Caleb went to grab it. The Egg suddenly shot past his legs and knocked into a wall. It then began to bounce around, clinking and clanking as it bounced on the floor, Caleb's head moving to its exact motion. Then it stopped.

Caleb cautiously moved towards the Egg, he leaned over and his face was drawn closely toward the now still Egg, which was a mistake as the Egg jumped up and smacked him in the face. He fell backwards onto the floor clutching his nose, luckily, it wasn't bleeding. Caleb got up and attempted to grab the Egg again, only for it to again shoot past his legs, "OI!" he said to it.

Caleb tried to grab it again, but he ceased as soon as he saw a crack running along the middle of the Egg. His eyes widened as he knew what was going to happen.

The Egg itself began to make tiny cracking sounds. All Caleb could do was watch as what was unfolding before him.

The Egg spilt open, except the two Eggshells that were left flew at opposite ends of his bedroom. Caleb moved to the side just in time as he saw the bottom half of the Egg shoot past him and shattered against the wall.

Caleb heard little tiny pattering feet; he looked down at where the Egg had cracked open and saw scurrying under his bed the tail end of something small. Caleb only caught a glimpse of the tail; it was shaped like a white ivory spade.

Caleb heard little baby like babblings and gurgling coming from under his bed.

He got onto his knees and then slowly he peeped under his bed to see what had emerged from the Egg. Although he had a good idea what it was.

There, tucked away in the far corner of his bed, a brown scaly colour, with small spikes running down its back, and eight tiny horns that were just poking through the back of its head, and its small light brown wings, was a baby Dragon.

It turned to face Caleb showing its golden eyes, with a black cat like slit pupil in the middle of both of its eyes. Its head was slightly bigger than its body, and its mouth was wide as it yawned.

Caleb could do nothing but smile at the Dragon.

"Hello." he said to it. "Come on then. Come on." Caleb kindly said persuading the baby Dragon to come towards him. Shyly and a bit afraid of Caleb, the Dragon walked slowly, nearly tripping over its four feet, where Caleb saw on each feet, three claws and a back claw as well.

"There we are." Caleb said as the Dragon emerged from underneath Caleb's bed. He gently picked it up in which the baby Dragon seemed to enjoy the ride and placed the Dragon on the bed, where it began bouncing around on his bed.

"You're a funny little thing aren't you? Cute though." Caleb said stroking the Dragon on its back.

Caught up in the moment, Caleb almost forgot that Owen was waiting for him to accompany him to the Monastery to meet the Friars of Cardford.

With his newly hatched friend now no longer living in its Egg, Caleb for one second didn't want to leave this little thing all alone. He needed something in order to smuggle it out of the house and take it with him. "Wait here," he said, "and…don't burn anything." he said to it.

Caleb left his room, searched to make sure that no one was around. Luckily, his parents were no longer in the main section of the home. Montague was in his room with Rose probably trying to calm her down, he could hear faint noises coming from their room.

Caleb looked around to see if there was anything that he could use to hide his new pet under; he found a white sheet, which was perfect for him to hide his new friend under.

He went to go back into his room.

"WHOA! OH MY-" he said dropping the sheet on the floor.

There on his bed was a small orange, yellow flame that was slowly starting to spread. Caleb ran outside to find some water. By the front door was a small bucket of water. He grabbed it, ran back inside and into his room, and poured the whole bucket over the fire that was slowly starting to spread. The flame was doused instantly. The Dragon jumped back slightly avoiding the water and just prevented itself from falling off the bed.

Caleb sighed as he leaned back against his bedroom wall. He then stared at the Dragon who hiccupped and tiny sparks flew out of his mouth.

"I thought I said not to burn anything?" he said to it.

**~ ~ ~ Dragon Heart ~ ~ ~**

Caleb had managed to smuggle the Dragon out of the house with no problem, the only problem Caleb did have was the Dragon that was tucked under his arm covered over in a white sheet so no one would see what it was that he was carrying, wouldn't stop trying to break free.

"Will you stop fidgeting!" Caleb said to the Dragon who was trying to wrestle its way past Caleb and his white sheet. "I know this is uncomfortable, but just wait until we are out of sight and I will leave you to roam free." Caleb said to it. Reasoning with it was no use, then again, you would also if you just came out of an Egg and now had some kind of white sheet obscuring your view.

Caleb quickly made his way towards the edge of Drumstone, luckily, no one was looking at him suspiciously or weirdly, mostly because of the occurrences that were happening over Fern Woods.

"Well, well, well," a sly, nasty voice said, "going for a stroll are we?"

Caleb stopped and looked up. And there he was, that vile man from The Trade. The man whose appearance was filthy looking and the look in his droopy grey eyes, made him look drunk.

"You!" Caleb said, he was hoping to never meet this man again.

"Yeah, Sidic is the name. Remember it well boy!" threatened Sidic. His eyes shot suddenly to the white sheet that Caleb had under his arm, which was no longer moving. Either the Dragon had passed out or it had frozen with fear when it heard Sidic talk. "What's under there that sheet?" he asked rudely.

"None of your business." Caleb said to him.

"It is if I see something of value!" said Sidic licking his lips.

"Food, alright, nothing but gone off food." Caleb said quickly. He didn't want to tell Sidic what was underneath it.

Sidic stuck his nose up in the air and then carried on in whatever it was he was doing in the first place.

Caleb sighed in relief. He was surprised that the man hadn't tackled him or tried to take the Dragon from underneath his arm.

_Sidic, what an unusual name_, thought Caleb as he continued to make his way towards the edge of Drumstone.

**~ ~ ~ Dragon Heart ~ ~ ~**

Caleb saw Sir Owen standing on the side of a road that led out of Drumstone waiting for him.

"I was beginning to worry about you. I can see the cloud forming over Fern Woods from here." Owen said pointing out.

Caleb looked back and could just see the cloud that loomed over Fern Woods still circling over the Woods.

In another attempt to break free from his grasp, the Dragon wriggled around underneath the sheet, which caught Owen's attention.

"What have you got under there?" he asked.

Caleb looked around and quickly showed the Dragon to Owen, whose grey eyes widened at the sight of the baby Dragon. "Oh…" he said emotionally. "When did it hatch?"

"Not long ago. Nearly burnt down the house hadn't I chucked water of my bed sheets." Caleb said.

"Well that's Dragon's do, they burn things." Owen pointed out to him. Caleb looked at him pathetically and gave him an 'I know that' look. "You intend to bring it along?"

"I am hoping that the friars will know what to do with it. As soon as we are out of sight, I can let it go. Stretch its legs. Oh, we had better keep and eye on it, in case it decides to burn anything again." Caleb said.

He and Owen quickly made haste towards The Monastery. Accompanying them was the baby Dragon, who was still trying to break free of Caleb's white sheet that was hiding it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is Chapter 7. Again apologies for the late upload, but I haven't been well over the past few days, hence my lateness of uploading this chapter.**

**Right, reactions please, I want to know what your reaction to this chapter was like.**

**SoulVirus**


	8. The Monastery

**DISCLAIMER**: _I do not own Dragonheart or any of its contents, all credit goes to those who created and worked on Dragonheart. I am however responsible for my own OC's. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>Dragonheart: The Return<strong>

**Chapter 8**

**The Monastery**

Finally out of eyeshot of any passerby, Caleb could now unleash the Dragon and let it run wild across the huge field that he and Sir Owen were in.

The Dragon was running, skipping, jumping trying to catch flies and eat them, it even enjoyed the tingly sensation of the grass that tickled its body or rather massaged it body.

Caleb couldn't help but smile at the baby Dragon. As long as it was enjoying itself that was the important thing. The one thing that Caleb was afraid that might happen was that the Dragon might set fire to the whole field. He prayed that wouldn't happen.

"Do you think the Friars of Cardford might shed some light on what has befallen me, what with the Dragon and all?" Caleb asked Owen.

"There is none other than the Friars of Cardford that don't know anything. They have scrolls of the past. Prophecies of that depict many outcomes of one's life. And I am confident that they will shed some light on what has befallen you. I know one of the Friars. Brother Hansen. He is a descendent or cousin or something or the other…of the late Brother Gilbert." Sir Owen said taking a huge and long intake of breath.

"Who?" Caleb asked.

"Brother Gilbert. Surely you know of Brother Gilbert?" Caleb shook his head. "How do you the think history of Bowen, Kara and Draco survived all these years? Brother Gilbert documented the journeys of Draco and Bowen and Kara throughout the years they lived. In fact many Friars, Monks, you name it, have documented many things throughout history that have changed the world as we know it. Probably dating back to the days when humans walked this earth for the first time, Dragons included."

"That's a lot of historical documents." Caleb said.

Owen nodded. "If you want answers to something, the Friars of Cardford, have it." Owen smiled. "Oh!" Owen said suddenly. "I almost forgot, I never even got you name."

"Oh," Caleb said laughing slightly, "Its Caleb. Caleb Johnson."

"Caleb. Don't meet many Caleb's do you? Then again it is not a common name." Owen mumbled to himself. Owen looked up at the baby Dragon who was trying to catch a butterfly with its mouth. "How did you come upon the Egg exactly?" Owen asked.

Caleb was afraid he'd ask this question. It was something that Caleb did his best to avoid answering. "It's…complicated." He said.

"I've got all day. Un-complicate it." Owen said.

Caleb sighed. He felt suddenly afraid. His stomach began churning and he felt a sudden warmth run up the insides of his legs, as if someone had set fire to him, he then began to shiver as the higher the warmth went, it cooled into an icy pain across his chest. This was a sign that Caleb was nervous in answering this question. He took a deep breath and took his time in answering Owen's question.

"A few days ago, I woke up early to sort some things out in the crop fields ready for The Trade." _So far so good, _Caleb thought to himself. "I then suddenly found myself running from some troublemakers who thought I had stolen something from them when I didn't. It was a misunderstanding." He paused again taking each sentence at a time. "I then found myself standing on the edge of Fern Woods. The sight of the place scared my bullies away." This was where it all got interesting for Owen, for Caleb this was where everything began to make no sense to him at all. "I saw someone walking out from Fern Woods. It was a woman. She collapsed to the floor, gave me a bag with the Egg inside and told me to look after it, and not to let anyone else grab their hands on it. She never told me what to do after it was hatched. I took one look at the Egg and then she was gone. Disappeared, right in front of me."

Owen listened attentively to Caleb, and he believed every word, something that Caleb wasn't expecting. "I believe every word you say, Caleb."

"Really?" asked Caleb surprised.

"You voice tells me that you are telling the truth, and your eyes tell the story as well." Owen said. "Truth goes a long way, Caleb. You should know that." Owen said to him.

** ~ ~ ~ Dragon Heart ~ ~ ~**

Caleb and Owen walked in silence for a few minutes as they passed the field they were in. They were now walking along a path surrounded by trees on both sides. A fine lining of the blue sky ran down the middle of the paths roof.

The Dragon trotted ahead in front of them. A faint breeze blew from down the path at the three of them; it felt like bliss, comforting as well.

"Tell me more about yourself Caleb." Owen said wanting to know more about what goes on in Caleb's life.

"Not much to tell really." Caleb said at first. "Live with my parents. Work in the crop fields. Help my father out in the castle by selling food on most days. Or it's just looking after my mother. She's expecting a child soon. Brother or sister, I can't wait to be honest with you." Caleb stopped and sighed, not the depressed and stressed sigh when someone makes when they have had enough, but a happy sigh. "That's pretty much it. I sort of live a somewhat slow and boring life, if you could call it that." Caleb said finishing his sentence tiredly.

"A slow boring life you say?" Owen said.

Caleb nodded. "Yes."

"I don't think you lead a slow boring life." Owen said to him.

"I don't understand."

"You find a Dragon Egg. Strange activity seems to be lingering over Fern Woods. The Egg hatches and a baby Dragon pops out. I have a little bit of a sword fight with you-"

"With sticks." Caleb pointed out.

"-with sticks, and the way I see it, your life is only just started to get exciting." Owen smiled.

Caleb thought, Owen was right; his life was slowly starting to get a bit of excitement.

"Another thing that puzzles me," Owen said, "is where you managed to find the time to do all those fancy moves when I fought you back at the crop fields?"

"I told you. I practiced." Caleb told him.

Owen eyed him suspiciously. "I think there is more to it than that, Caleb."

Caleb breathed in heavily and then exhaled a long amount of air, readying himself to tell Owen about why he practiced sword fighting.

"Promise me you won't laugh?" he asked. Owen promised raising his hand in a swear. "I, have, always wanted to be…a Knight." Caleb said this rather embarrassingly. He went red in the face, though he had no reason to do so.

Owen nodded his head a few times. "Well," he began saying, "to be honest with you Caleb, I think you _have_ a potential to become a Knight."

Caleb, who had his head bowed, raised his head in surprise. "Really? You think so?"

"I know potential when I see it, Caleb. That little wooden duel we had back in the crop field proves _you were meant_ to be a Knight." Owen said.

This being said raised Caleb's hopes of perhaps one day of making his dreams come true. "You are the first person to ever tell me that. All this time I thought I was just stupid and pathetic for even beginning to wonder I had a chance of becoming a Knight."

"No one on this earth is stupid Caleb." Owen said to him stopping him in his tracks by placing a hand on his shoulder. "There is only belief. Stupid is just a word that people use on lower lesser people, people use that word to make people feel bad about themselves. And trust me when one says the word 'stupid' it does work in making people feel guilty about themselves. Cruel, but effective."

Caleb took Owen's words to heart. In a way what he said did sort of make sense. People did feel bad about themselves when someone said they were stupid, and it was true that no one on earth was stupid, everyone was different in their own way, it was just that people failed to see that. Then again, if the topic of the word 'Stupid' came up in a conversation with The Shyee, how would they react to that?

Caleb and Owen came to the end of the path, with the Dragon trotting along happily in front of them. They then found themselves walking up a hill. By the time they came to the top, they saw a monastery just a few clicks to the east. It wasn't far and they made their final leg towards the monastery.

** ~ ~ ~ Dragon Heart ~ ~ ~**

The monastery, when viewed from the hill looked like a small miniature castle without any towers to it. The monastery itself was built out of stone, layer upon layer of light brown stone.

Caleb, Owen and the Dragon approached the main wooden brown door of the monastery. Owen knocked hard on the door. Slight particles of dust came shooting off the door. This door was clearly hardly used. Owen waved his hand in front of his face trying to get rid of the dust. Even the Dragon sneezed igniting the floor. A tiny fire simmered and then hissed as it extinguished itself. "Bless you." Caleb said. He bent down and picked up the Dragon.

The door thudded and opened. The inside was dark, a head popped around the side of the door. A Friar looked cautiously at them. "What business have you here?" the Friar asked.

"Information, that's our business here." Owen said in a cold and icy way.

The Friar eyed Owen and then gestured them in.

Rather quickly Owen ushered Caleb and the Dragon past the door and into the monastery. The door closed behind him rather quickly. The closing of the door slamming shut echoed throughout the corridor they were in.

Caleb saw himself looking down a dimly lit corridor with candle racks with candles on them lighting the way down the dimly lit corridor. It was cold inside which was strange considering it was nice and warm outside. Somewhere from inside the monastery, Caleb could hear some singing, or chanting echoing along the walls. Even inside the place looked kind of creepy in Caleb's view. The Dragon hid its face deep into Caleb's arm. The sight of the place must have scared it. Caleb patted the Dragon letting it know that everything was okay.

"Whom do you wish to seek?" the Friar asked.

"Brother Hansen." Owen replied.

"Follow me." The Friar said.

It was so dim that Caleb had trouble seeing things. He couldn't tell what the Friar was wearing, it looked like he was wearing a long black sheet that touched the floor, and he couldn't even see his feet. And he seemed to be wearing some kind white rope that was tied around his stomach.

"Not exactly household guests are they? Why is this place so gloomy?" Caleb whispered to Owen.

"No idea." Owen said to him.

The Friar led them down some steps. They came into a view of a wooden door. But the Friar made a right turn down another corridor. They reached the end of the corridor the Friar turned left down yet another corridor. The place was a maze. How many corridors were they to go down?

Caleb noticed that the whole monastery was littered with candles hanging from the walls or on candle racks. They passed as few wooden doors, most likely doors that lead to rooms belonging to other Friars of the monastery.

Caleb saw two Friars pass them in conversation. They bowed their heads at the Friar who was escorting them this Brother Hansen.

The Friar approached a door that was different to any other door that Caleb had seen. This door was not wooden; in fact this door was a bronze metal. The Friar pulled the door with a grunt. Caleb wondered how heavy the door was.

Another set of steps lead down in a spiral. The Friar led them down the stairs. Owen followed with Caleb in tow. The Dragon was still hiding its face under his arm and not once had the Dragon raised its head from out of Caleb's arm. _Poor thing_, Caleb thought, Caleb had never seen the Dragon so scared, this was the first.

Caleb reached the end of the staircase. He saw himself standing in a huge chamber of sorts, with many other Friars walking around carrying books, scrolls and other documents, many were talking amongst themselves like normal people would do. The room at least had light. There were wooden torches lit along the walls. A round circular window was located on the wall of the chamber with the sunlight shining through it. Dotted high on the sides of the walls Caleb saw tiny small squared windows also with sunbeams shining through them.

The Friar who escorted them walked up to a Friar who was reading a book at a table. The Friar who was reading quickly came rushing over to them.

This had to be Brother Hansen. His appearance was different to the other Friars around him. He had short black hair just like the other Friars around the place except for a few blonde coloured haired Friars.

He wasn't wearing a black long robe or whatever it was he was wearing like the other Friars around him, he wearing a brown coloured robe of some sort with a black coloured rope around his stomach. He walked up to them wearing glasses.

"Ah. Sir Owen. Wonderful to meet you again my friend." Brother Hansen said walking up to him and hugging Owen like as if he hadn't seen him in years.

"Brother Hansen, great to see you." Owen said. He looked around the chamber. Owen noticed that everyone in the room was busy rushing back and forth. "Has something happened here? It's not normally this busy here."

"Oh, this is nothing, my friend. It's what's out there that's the problem." Hansen said pointing towards the direction of Drumstone.

"Problem?" asked a confused Caleb.

Hansen glanced towards Caleb. Only it wasn't Caleb he was looking at, it was the Dragon. His eyes widened in shock and amazement and joy. "Bless my soul. A real living Dragon." He paused before touching it. "It's not a Dark Dragon is it?" he said cautiously. Caleb shook his head. Hansen reached for the Dragon to stroke it.

The slightest touch of his finger caused the Dragon to use the tip of its tail which split from its ivory spade shape and into five sharp looking knives. The Dragon jabbed Hansen in the hand, but not enough to cause him to bleed, but the force of the jab was strong.

Hansen shook his hand and rubbed it. "Best be careful around it I think." He said.

Caleb began to talk to the Dragon who was shaking. The voice of Caleb seemed to relax and calm the Dragon, and shyly, it pulled its head from out under his arm to the bright and not so scary room.

"Brilliant, oh that is gorgeous. Hey there little fellow." Hansen went to stroke the Dragon, only for it to bite his finger.

"Aw! Let go of my finger!" Hansen yelled. Caleb managed to pry Hansen's finger loose from the Dragons mouth. Hansen held his finger, thinking it was about to fall off his hand, he began to flex it a little. The Dragon squealed in laughter. "A little bit of a terror isn't it?" he asked Owen and Caleb.

"A bit, but it's been behaving wonderfully around me, apart from it nearly setting my house on fire, but that was a one off." Caleb said.

"Still." Hansen said. Hansen suddenly began looking at the Dragon, examining it carefully. His eyes flickered to and forth from the Dragon and Caleb. The look on his eyes suggested that he knew what the Dragon was. "Where to exactly did you find this Dragon?" he asked suspiciously. Something in the tone of his voice made Caleb swallow, it sounded as if Hansen knew what had happened.

Caleb bravely told Hansen what happened between him and the woman who gave him the Egg to look after down to the exact detail. Hansen's face turned pale, his eyes widened as fear flooded into them. "My Lord." He said. "What's you name boy?" Hansen asked.

"C-caleb." Caleb said shyly.

"Caleb, my boy, you have come across a Dragon unlike any has seen before."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is chapter 8, sorry again for the late upload, but I promise you all things are going to start heating up in the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Reviews would be nice.**

**SoulVirus**


	9. The Elemental Dragon

**DISCLAIMER: **_I Do not own Dragonheart or any of its contents, all credit goes to those who created and worked on Dragonheart. I am however responsible for my own OC's. Thank You._

* * *

><p><strong>Dragonheart: The Return<strong>

**Chapter 9**

**The Elemental Dragon**

Hansen had Owen and Caleb sit down with the Dragon walking back and forth along the table.

"What do you know of The Twelve?" Hansen asked.

Caleb shook his head. "Don't know them." He said.

Hansen looked at him shockingly. "Seriously?" Caleb shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing at all?" again Caleb shook his head. "Aye, aye, aye." Hansen said getting up off his chair and looking around the shelves for a certain type of book. He ran his fingers along the spines of the books he passed. "I'd have thought that there would have been whispers about certain things in history including The Twelve." He found the book he was looking for, pulled it out from its place, walked back over to Caleb and handed it to him. "Read that, it will tell you everything."

Caleb looked at the book, the book itself was black, the cover was made of leather which was smooth, but the collected dust told him that the book hadn't been used in a while. Caleb took the book off of him.

"Tell me old friend," Owen said, "Do you know what is happening above Fern Woods?"

"Word travels fast around the monastery. The other friars and I have been looking into that. Something has spooked The Shyee." Hansen said all mysteriously.

"Spooked?" he asked frowning.

"Very little is known about The Shyee Owen, you know that." Hansen said waving a finger at him.

"Half of the time no one dares mention them." Caleb added.

"The Shyee, so some are led to believe, when spooked cause strange phenomenon's. Weather changes for example. It might rain in the summer, or snow in the spring. All caused by The Shyee. The Shyee normally do this when something spooks them." Hansen said.

"But what could spook The Shyee? Their demons, what have they got to be spooked about?" Owen asked.

"Search me." Hansen said. "But I'd recommend Caleb, that you read that book."

Caleb nodded at him.

** ~ ~ ~ Dragon Heart ~ ~ ~**

After that brief encounter with Brother Hansen which Caleb thought was useless considering that nothing of use was given to him apart from a book, Caleb was back to answering questions again, what was he to do with this Dragon? Who was that woman who gave it to him? What was going on over Fern Woods?

Caleb along with Owen and the Dragon walked back home. The Dragon yawned as it trotted sleepily back along the same path Owen and Caleb followed to get to the monastery.

"What was all that about?" Caleb asked.

"Sorry?" Owen asked him.

"What was the point in going to the monastery only to have some Friar give me a book and then having us to leave? I thought you said the Friars knew everything."

"They do," Owen said as they walked slowly along the path they were on, "it's just that Brother Hansen…gets a bit superstitious of certain things. Dragons, mostly, I don't understand it either. Probably thinks of Dragons as Gods if I had to guess." Owen paused before continuing. "Hansen believes that people have certain destinies about them. When he saw you with the Dragon, I am guessing he couldn't interfere with your destiny."

"I don't have a destiny." Caleb said to him dryly.

Owen stopped and looked at him. "Everyone has a destiny, Caleb." Owen whispered to him. "You just got to know what is. And where to look for it."

** ~ ~ ~ Dragon Heart ~ ~ ~**

The walk back to Drumstone was slow. By the time Caleb and Owen reached the entrance of the village the sun was no longer in the sky, the both of them went their separate ways after that. As night began to draw in, very slowly the stars started to pop out one by one. As usual, Draco's star was always the first out. Caleb didn't return to his home after that. Instead he along with the Dragon made their way into the hills that surrounded both sides of Drumstone. It was only a short walk up to the hills.

Caleb found a spot on the hill and sat down with the Dragon at his feet chewing and eating the grass around him. He sat on the grass lying down looking up at the stars. Just a few clicks to the west were Fern Woods, and that strange cloud was still swirling above it.

Caleb picked up the book that Brother Hansen gave him. The answer was in this book. Everything he wanted to know about what this Dragon was, was in this book. Caleb wasn't much of a reader's boy. Very little would he read about history. There were hardly any libraries around, apart from the archives in the monastery, but hardly anyone went anywhere near there.

Caleb lay back down on the soft grass looking back up at Draco's star. His eyes flicked back and forth from the Dragon to Draco's star. He had yet to give the Dragon a name. And Caleb knew what to call him.

"You need a name, don't you little one." The Dragon looked up at him still on the pile of grass it had in its mouth. "How about we call you…Draco." Caleb said to it.

"Dra-go." The Dragon tried to pronounce in its tiny squeaky voice.

"-co." Caleb corrected.

"-go." The Dragon said to him.

"It seems you are having difficulty pronouncing the letter 'C'." Caleb said. The Caleb thought. _Drago, not a bad name_. "Drago. Let's call you Drago. What do you think?"

"Drago." Drago said happily.

Caleb smiled at his new pet's name. Dragon snuggled up to Caleb. "Come on Drago. Let's go home."

** ~ ~ ~ Dragon Heart ~ ~ ~**

Caleb made his way back to Drumstone which was quite by the time he had arrived. The only people about were the guards that cordoned off the field that led to Fern Woods.

Caleb reached his home, and carefully sneaked into the main room, it was dark. Caleb lit a candle and went to peep through his parent's door. They were fast asleep. Caleb went into his own room with Drago sleepily walking behind him. Caleb placed the candle on the side of a bench; he picked up Drago and placed him on his bed, where Drago fell asleep instantly.

Caleb on the other hand stayed up a little longer. He held in his hands the book that Brother Hansen gave to him. He opened it, and dust flew at him where he nearly choked to death from the dust. "This book definitely doesn't gets used that much." He said coughing.

One by one, Caleb flicked the pages of the book over and over; the pages were a manky yellow colour that even by touching them it seemed they might crumble to ash. Pictures of what looked like battles that have long been fought were drawn to such detail, and the lettering was so small he could just about read each letter, but each writing was delicate.

There was a lot of information in this book. Information about history that not even Caleb knew. King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. The real story of Draco, Bowen, Kara and Brother Gilbert, Hansen's relative from somewhere down the family line. Before Caleb turned the page, something caught his eye.

There was a drawing of a Dragon, and it looked so familiar. It was a picture of Draco. Suddenly, Caleb's eyes flickered to and from Drago and back at the picture. Draco and Drago looked exactly alike. Caleb then turned another page, and saw another picture of a much younger Dragon, this one of Drake. And just like before Draco, Drake and Drago all looked alike. On another page, there was another picture of a Dragon. Even by looking at it, brought shivers to Caleb.

This Dragon was Griffin. Griffin in the drawing was old looking, had two horns and his reptile colour was red, almost like blood. The picture even looked like as if he had a little red goatee on its chin.

Caleb flicked through more pages, until he came upon a heading that caught his attention.

_**Elemental Dragons**_

Caleb read the heading and instantly began to read the page with long paragraphs on. He held the book closely up to the candlelight and saw such delicate handwriting and saw pictures on another page of what looked like Eggs. Instantly he was captivated before reading.

_Before the dawn of the first Humans, mankind had been created by the might fire breathers of old. To some, many would call these fire breathers Gods; others would call them by their natural name: Dragons._

_It is not known how the first Dragons came to be, only that they created the humans. However speculations had been argued for centuries upon end about whether or not Dragons created humans. This mystery remains unclear._

_In order to make sense of the Dragon race, one must cast their minds to the question of how the Dragon race came to be._

_The first two Dragons, one named Krill and the other Klera, brought the Dragon race to existence._

_Together Krill and Klera were the first two Dragons to mate. Krill being the male and Klera being the female._

_Klera gave birth to Twelve Dragons, which would later become an importance in the changing of the world. The Twelve Dragons that was hatched then spread the Dragon race. Six males and six females. It is these Twelve Dragons that then continued the Dragon race._

_As the years dwindled on Klera and Krill began to wither. Their taught their siblings everything they needed to know and how to survive._

_Before their deaths, Krill and Klera had passed down gifts of power to their Twelve Dragon children._

_Klera was the first Dragon to die, followed by Krill._

_Krill the strongest and powerful Dragon in history had the gift of Sight. The gift allowed him to see into the future, where he saw a lone man, angered by the hatred of one Dragon who would later become his friend, and through this Sight he saw the end of their race. Only then for motions to be put in place to ensure their survival. Krill also saw a hope for their race when he saw a boy and a young Dragon bond together and stop a might Red Dragon from destruction._

_But that was as far as he saw._

_Klera before her death, wise, intelligent and a careful planner had planned for the survival of their race._

_They mated one last time before their deaths. Klera laid four Eggs which she and Krill dubbed The Elemental Eggs. These Eggs were hidden from time and history never to be seen again. The only signs of these Eggs being mentioned are through description._

_It is not known what became of these Elemental Eggs afterwards. Some say they never existed and are nothing but myths and stories. Some say they exist and are hidden from view._

Caleb stopped reading and looked at Drago. His mind began to wonder. He continued reading.

_Rumours tell that whoever should lay their hands on an Elemental Egg, the world will change._

_The four Elemental Eggs have distinct colours with unknown inscription on them. The colours represent the Element each Dragon has._

_Blue – Water_

_Brown – Earth_

_Red – Fire_

_White – Air_

_Each Egg and its corresponding Dragon has its own unique powers._

_Prophets across the world have predicted that these four Elemental Dragons will bring the world peace, safeness, and happiness and vanquish evil throughout._

_However, evil has also wanted to grasp their hands on these mythical Eggs. But have failed._

_Monks, Friars alike have searched endlessly for these Eggs in hope to resurrect the once dead Dragon race and extinguish the evil that still lingers in the world._

Caleb stopped reading and looked back at Drago. His mind then began to race. The Egg that Drago came from was brown, and had strange markings over it, which he thought were Celtic of some sort. But now that he had his answer. Caleb couldn't quite believe what he was looking at.

"So you're an Elemental Dragon. Bloody Hell!" Caleb said running his hands through his thick blond hair.

He had his questions answered. The only thing he needed to figure out now was, what was he to do next?

Caleb flicked through the book that was given to him. There was so much for him to learn about the Dragon race, and all the answers were in this book that Brother Hansen had given him.

Caleb wanted to stay up all night and read the entire book, but his eyelids began to drop over his eyes. Sleep was taking him.

Caleb placed the book on the floor, licked his finger and thumb and doused the candle. He pulled the covers of his bed over himself and Drago who was now snoring in his sleep. Caleb even cuddled up to Drago like a teddy bear.

Even Drago seemed to comfort the fact that Caleb was keeping him close.

As Caleb closed his eyes, a ripping sound like paper being torn was heard. A rotten smell of what smelt like mouldy eggs swirled in his room.

"Oh," Caleb groaned, "gross!" he said as he began waving Drago's smelly fart away from him.

Caleb began wondering how hard looking after a Dragon - especially an Elemental Dragon – could be.

Caleb settled down to sleep and dreamt of the many possible things that Drago could bring to the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is Chapter 9 Ladies and Gentlemen. Keep an eye out for chapter 10 because, things are going to change in that chapter. Not giving anything away sadly, you need to experiance this on your own.**

**So, feel free to leave reviews if you want.**

**SoulVirus.**


	10. Attack in the Night

**DISCLAIMER: **_I Do not own Dragonheart or any of its contents, all credit goes to those who created and worked on Dragonheart. I am however responsible for my own OC's. Thank You._

**Please give a round of applause to keacdragon for reading all chapters this far. If you wan't to be applauded just read my stories and leave me a review on what you thought, and I shall mention you in chapters to come.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dragonheart: The Return<strong>

**Chapter 10**

**Attack in the Night**

As Drumstone slept, one of the many guards that were standing guard making sure that no one entered the field that lead to Drumstone stood with his back facing Fern Woods.

Behind him, covered in black clothing from head to toe, crept a killer, skilled and trained to kill. The guard didn't hear the killer who crept quietly towards its target. Not even crunch of a twig was sounded, nor the sound of footsteps.

The guard kept watch over the village, with many other guards scattered around patrolling the line that lead from Drumstone to Fern Woods.

As the guard stood with his back towards the Woods, the killer approached the guard, placed its hand on the guards' mouth, muffling his scream.

The guard tried to break free of his attacker, but a sudden sharp pain dug into his back. His eyes widened as he knew what had happen. His life was taken from him before he could alert anyone. He was pushed to the floor, with his eyes wide open, limb and lifeless.

The killer looked at the body and ducked to the floor to avoid protection. The killer looked around, raised its hand and motioned others to follow.

A group of other black dressed figured emerged from Fern Woods and crept quietly and carefully and calmly along the filed. They saw their targets: the guards. They picked their targets, and one by one each killer took their time in ridding their targets from the earth.

One killer crept up and broke one guard's neck, without the guard so much as giving a grunt.

Another killer slit ones throat, again without any sound coming from the guard.

Another killer came up and stabbed a guard in his back.

Meanwhile, two other guards stood side by side, with their back also facing Fern Woods. One killer sneaked up and snapped a guard's neck.

The remaining guard turned his head to see the killer push the guard who it just killed to the ground.

"Sou-" the killer grabbed his sword and swished it quickly through the air.

A sharp searing pain ran across the guard's chest. He felt all of the wind and air being sucked out of him from the gash wound across his chest. The guard then fell to the floor dead, his eyes wide open.

Mortimer then came walking up the two bodies along with seven other black dressed killers.

Mortimer stood and looked down at the two guards. "Sound the alarm?" he said to the dead guard who nearly alerted others to the killers that were taking out the guards.

Mortimer then turned to look at Drumstone. "There is an Egg that we need to retrieve, it is important that it doesn't get harmed. If anything should happen to it, that person's tongue will be cut out. If the Egg has hatched, kill the being that was hatched from it. No questions asked."

All dressed up men who with him at the time nodded. "On second thought," Mortimer said, "kill everyone in this village, we do not need any witnesses, I don't care how you dispose of these villagers, just do it, then make your way up to the castle. No witnesses remember!"

The dressed up killers nodded and they scattered off to find the Egg, and to kill everyone in the village.

** ~ ~ ~ Dragon Heart ~ ~ ~**

Caleb slept with Drago cuddling himself up to him. Drago snored in a squeaky way. Caleb was a heavy sleeper.

Drago, as he slept startled in his sleep from hearing a slight yelp and a clatter. Caleb didn't stir at all.

Drago, as young as he was, suddenly felt afraid. Something had spooked him. He jumped down off Caleb's bed and began pacing back and forth, jumping up and down and scratching at the wood, yelping.

Drago's yelping woke Caleb up. He yawned heavily as he got up and saw Drago flapping its wing frantically as if he was trying to fly.

"What's the matter boy?" Caleb asked.

Drago yelped more and more, almost as if something scared him.

"Come here, what's the matter?" he asked the Dragon.

Suddenly something inside Caleb made his stomach churn, something was off, he could sense it.

"Stay here Drago, I'll be right back." Caleb said as he left his room. He went into the main part of the home. Everything seemed fine, nothing was disturbed. But he noticed something was off.

He noticed that everything was quiet, far too quiet. Normally at night when he slept, at times he could hear the crickets, or the owls hooting around the village or the grunts of the pigs from nearby homes. But moreover, he couldn't even hear the faint breathing of his parents.

"Something is wrong here." He said quietly to himself.

He looked towards his parents' bedroom, he didn't want to go in but something was pulling him towards his parents' bedroom, like some sort of magnet or force was forcing him to go to his parents' bedroom and check on them.

He gulped as he crossed the main part of his home, he took his time, his hands shaking, his stomach churning, his breathing worsened.

As he neared his parent's room, a foul stench coming from his room ran up his nose. It was a smell that smelt like salt, or copper, with a hint of some sort metal taste to it.

Before he entered into his parents room, he lit himself match and lit a candle to see what he was doing and looking at. His parents' bedroom was dark, and the foul smell still remained.

As he entered his parents' bedroom, he could hear a buzzing sound. The candlelight shined onto the floor and at the base of the bed. Something was dripping onto the floor, and it was red. Caleb raised the candle higher so that he could illuminate the whole room.

The light from the candlelight hit his parents who were in their beds, their eyes wide open and a red patch that covered the entire bed sheet.

Blood was what he could smell, and the buzzing were flies that flew around their lifeless bodies.

Caleb breathed heavily. He was dreaming this, he was sure of it. It was all just a horrible nightmare.

If it was a nightmare, it sure was convincing. He backed away from his parents' bedroom.

He was about to faint from shock when something wrapped itself around Caleb's neck. He felt something sharp point into his back.

"Look what 'ave done to ya family!" said a cold and vicious cockney voice in his ear.

Caleb, without thinking, used his candlelight as a weapon and rammed it into his attacker's face.

"ARRRRGH!" the attacker yelled as the attack clutched his face in pain the attacker pulled off its hood revealing his long sticky hair and grey eyes. Caleb dropped the candle on the floor with it still alight.

Caleb ran to the front door, but his attacker stopped him, a sword in his hand. Caleb backed away behind the table; he grabbed the table and flipped it up towards his attacker, who ducked before having it land on him. The attacker threw the table off of him and back at Caleb who narrowly avoided it from being whacked on the head with it.

In the process a large piece of tablecloth caught fire from the candle that was still alight and slowly started to run up the farthest wall of Caleb's home.

"I'm going to gut you like-" the attacker gasped suddenly, and then he fell to the floor.

Standing in the doorway and over Caleb's attacker was someone Caleb was relieved to see.

"Owen!" he said breathlessly.

"It's a good thing I followed you home lad. Come on we have to go now!"

"YARRRRRGH!"

Owen span around and his own sword clashed with that of another's. An attacker wearing all black clothing pushed Owen back against the furthest wall.

"Caleb, get out of here!" Owen said.

Caleb ran to the front of the house and out of his home, leaving Owen inside.

The fire that was in the house spread up against the wall and across the roof which broke through to the outside.

Owen and the attacker fought with their swords clanging every now and then, grunting with effort trying to overthrow one another.

The attacker somehow managed to disarm Owen leaving him defenceless.

"Not so tough now, are ya?" said the attacker through its hood that overlapped his face.

A creak came from overhead. Owen looked up. A section of a beam that held up the house gave way. The attacker looked up and saw the beam fall towards him.

"ARRRGH!" screamed the attacker as the beam fell on him.

Flames were now spreading over Caleb's home. Owen grabbed his sword and quickly exited the home. He saw Caleb looking at his home go up in smoke.

"Come on!" Owen said.

"No wait, I need to get Drago!" Caleb said running back inside his burning home.

"Caleb, you can't go back in there, the home will collapse!" Owen said to him, but Caleb ignored him. "CALEB!"

Owen looked at the door that was completely covered in flames that were licking the wood of the house that was on fire.

Owen coughed as smoke filled his lungs, his face blackened with soot.

From within the home, Owen heard a thud. "CALEB!"

Caleb came running out of his home, a small fireball chased after him before it disappeared completely. He was carrying Drago in one arm and the book he was reading in the other, luckily it was unharmed.

"Come on!" Owen said.

"Wait what about my parents!" Caleb said looking back at his house.

"There is nothing we can do." Owen said.

"But I should bury them, or do something!"

"The fire will take care of that. Let's go!"

"My parents, my unborn baby sister or brother was in there." Caleb said quietly. He slumped to the floor with grief. He placed Drago on the floor who looked back at him.

"Caleb, we don't have time for this!"

Rather suddenly houses at the far side of Drumstone were ablaze with an orange glow. The tips of the flames peeped over the roofs. Soon cries of help and panic from the villagers were being shouted far and wide.

"Caleb we have to go!" Owen said.

"But my parents-"

"Are dead, accept that! There is nothing more we can do for them!"

Caleb kept his eyes fixed on his home which was now ablaze.

"Caleb, there is nothing left for you here. If you stay here you will surely die." Owen said to him. Nothing seemed to be getting through to Caleb. Shock had overcome him. He wasn't crying which was strange. Then again the sudden death of a loved one does tend to take different forms of sadness and grief.

"Caleb!" Owen smacked him across his face which brought Owen back to his senses. "Snap out of it, boy. We can mourn your parents properly after we have sorted out this situation."

"But where do I go now?" said a breathless Caleb who now close to breaking point.

"Come with me, there is only one safe place I know of, and that's Cardford. We will be safe there for the time being."

A massive fireball extended high into the air at the far end of the village.

"I can't." Caleb said to Owen.

"Yes you can." Owen said to him.

"No I ca-"

"Yes you can!" Owen cut across him.

"I ca-"

"Caleb, listen to me, you're a soldier now!" Owen said shouting. "Now pull yourself together and come with me before our attackers find us here!"

Caleb didn't know what to do. He wanted to leave with Owen knowing he was right, but he didn't want to leave his home where his parents were now most probably now ash. He had to choose one. Leave with Owen or stay to meet his death.

It wasn't until Drago began clawing at Caleb. Caleb looked into the Drago's yellow golden eyes. His eyes looked sad, moreover, Drago's eyes told Caleb that he should run and live to fight another day.

Caleb picked up Drago, he took one last look back at his home. He turned to nod at Owen.

"Let's go." Owen said to him.

Caleb, who was carrying Dragon under one arm and the book he managed to save from his burning home under his other arm, followed Owen to the far side of Drumstone and out of the village and made haste towards Cardford.

** ~ ~ ~ Dragon Heart ~ ~ ~**

By now Caleb and Owen and Drago had left the village.

News had reached the castle guards that the village of Drumstone was under stack and men, women and children were all being slaughtered without any hesitation from their attackers.

Garon was hammering on the king's bed door chamber. Without thinking he threw open the door and walked into his room waking him up.

"Your Highness, we are under attack!" he said.

King Axis stirred and woke up rather lazily rubbing his eyes. "Garon, what is going on?" Axis said yawning.

"The Village of Drumstone is under attack!" Garon said quickly.

"What? Who's attacking us? Bandits? Rebels?" asked the King as he got out of his bed and quickly walked over to his window where he could see and ominous orange glow that was making its way towards the castle.

"Dark Knights sir, along with others from Fern Woods!" Garon said.

King Axis looked at Garon, his face filled with worry. "Fern Woods, but they have no reason to attack us." Axis said.

"They heading our way sir, there is no stopping them. They are killing everything in their path, leaving none alive, there are children, men and women all burnt and dead." Garon said afraid. "What shall we do sir?"

King Axis thought for a moment. He came to his decision quickly. "Seal all gates and passageways. Anyone who can deal with a sword or a crossbow, equip them immediately!" Axis said.

"Yes Sire." Garon said bowing.

"And bring my daughter to me!" ordered the king.

** ~ ~ ~ Dragon Heart ~ ~ ~**

Mortimer stood watching the whole of Drumstone burn. He walked smirking at the scene before him.

He saw a woman run away from her attackers only for her to get shot in the back with an arrow and fall down dead.

Mortimer laughed at the woman's feeble attempt to escape.

He even saw a young girl about the age of no more than seven run from an attacker who caught her and stabbed her in the stomach and left her for dead.

Mortimer loved seeing death; it was his way of punishing those who exiled him to Fern Woods. Mortimer was once a proud Knight who worked his way up to become General and leader of an Army. He was good at making quick decisions. He was a master swordsman, he was fast and agile. No man could defeat him. But after being exiled from his own land and forced to live in Fern Woods, he vowed to unleash his wrath on everyone who lived outside Fern Woods. Even being the Head Watcher of Fern Woods meant he at least still had pride in himself.

A killer approached him, his sword dripping with blood.

"We have begun our attack on the castle, no sign of the Egg yet My Lord, nor of the being that may be inside it."

Mortimer sighed. "I want the king alive and unharmed. The same goes for the princess. Anyone else you can kill."

"Yes, My Lord." The killer bowed.

** ~ ~ ~ Dragon Heart ~ ~ ~**

The king was in a meeting with a group of his best knights around a long rectangle table. All of them wore their knight armour and wore a blue cloak with the king's emblem patched on the back. The king's emblem was that of a golden sword.

"We need archers positioned at the tops of each tower and walkway. We need guards stationed at every available entry into the castle that includes side doors leading to the dungeons and any secret passageways. Understood?" All knights nodded in agreement.

The king then sighed. "As effective immediately, I will need three knights who will volunteer to escort my daughter, Princess Freya to safety. Who will go?"

Three knights raised their hands.

"Excellent, it is your mission to protect my daughter at all cost. I shall remain here in the castle."

"Your majesty?" said a knight.

"I mean it, I am staying here, I shall not be remembered as a coward for my actions. If I am to die, I shall die fighting along with you my friends, my Knights…my family."

All knights acknowledged this.

"The three who have elected to escort my daughter to safety, I want you to go immediately to the monastery of Cardford. Brother Hansen of the monastery will know what to do from then on. You will then take orders from Brother Hansen, no questions asked. Now move it! Get everything ready quickly!"

All Knights bowed and went to their duties. The three knights who volunteered to go escort the princess made their way to the stables ready to leave with the princess.

After all knights left, Freya came into the chamber wearing baggy clothes.

"Father!" she called running up to Axis.

"Freya." Her father took her in her arms. "There isn't time to explain. I have arranged for a trio of knights along with Garon to assist you to Cardford. From there a Friar called Brother Hansen will tell you exactly what to do."

"I don't understand?" Freya asked looking into her father's bright blue eyes.

"The Castle is under attack from those who live in Fern Woods. For what reason is unknown. But you must leave."

"You're coming with me aren't you?" Freya asked her father.

King Axis turned away from her father and bowed his head. A long sigh came from him. "No."

Freya's eyes widened.

"I am not coming with you."

"What? No, you have to come!" Freya said to her father.

"I can't, I have to stay here." Said the king. "It is my duty to protect the people, to protect this land."

"But it is your duty to protect me!" said Freya.

"Listen to me." The king said resting his hands on her shoulders. "You look just like your mother. When she died giving birth to you, I vowed to protect the only thing that I cared about in this world. And that's you. You are more valuable alive than dead."

"But I can't go." Freya said tears now beginning to run down her face.

"If this castle falls, someone needs to warn others."

"Then get someone else to do it!" Freya said.

"Freya!" Axis said not even so much as putting up a fight or giving into his daughters pleas. "Someone needs to be a leader, a ruler, a guide for others around this kingdom, you can do that."

"I'm only sixteen Dad. I can't run a kingdom or a land on my own." Freya pointed out.

The doors to the chamber burst open and Garon came running into the chamber out of breath.

"They have breached the courtyard. They will reach this chamber in mere minutes!"

"Freya, please go, I am staying here–"

"To die!" Freya said cutting across her father. "I won't go, I am not leaving you!"

Axis looked over her shoulder and nodded slightly at Garon who nodded back at him.

"Freya, I am most likely to die here." Frey sobbed as her father said this. "Remember what I said to you when you were little."

"Whenever I am sad always look to the stars and you will be there." Freya said repeating what her father said to her when she was just seven years old.

"Always look to the stars Freya, _always_. Now, I regret on doing this to you," Axis kissed his daughter on her forehead, "goodbye, my beautiful daughter."

"What?"

Garon placed a white handkerchief over Freya's mouth and nose, muffling her screams. Freya struggled slightly until her eyelids fell over her eyes, she was out cold. Garon held her in his arms.

"Look after her, Garon." Axis said.

"I will your Highness; I will do whatever means possible there is to protect her. Magic included." Garon said to the king.

"Understood." The king nodded.

"I just hope her clothing will hide her from rebels and such and take her as a poor village person." Garon said picking Freya up and carrying up her in his arms.

"You suggested that she dress in poor people's clothes?" Axis asked Garon. Garon nodded. "That's genius of you. Farewell Garon, you have been the best advisor one could offer."

"Farewell your Majesty, it has been an honour serving by your side." Garon bowed at his king one last time.

"Bow no longer, friend. You are free." Axis said.

The sounds of men shouting alerted Axis and Garon.

"Go! Before they reach the chamber." King Axis said.

With that final parting, Garon carried Frey down to the stables, while King Axis stayed and awaited his fate.

** ~ ~ ~ Dragon Heart ~ ~ ~**

Garon carried Princess Freya into the stables, where the knights, all dressed in their knightly armour equipped with swords and crossbows alike for protection. They had saddled up a cart and horse ready to leave.

"Get her on the cart, we must leave now!" Garon said. The knights helped him put the princess delicately onto the cart. Garon sat in the front of the cart whilst the three knights mounted themselves on their own horses and set off into the night.

They left the castle via the back entrance of the stables and instantly made their way towards Cardford.

They made their way upon a hill which overlooked Drumstone with the Castle based directly at the bottom of the hill.

Smoke was raising high into the air, with the screams of villagers still trying to leave and escape.

"Garon, we should make haste!" one of the knights said.

Garon looked back at the princess to see if she was okay. "Yes, lets."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well here is Chapter 10, sorry again for the late upload, but I have been busy trying to get a Lit Agency to help publish a novel I have written. But no luck at this moment but I am keeping strong.**

**Anway, Reviews would be nice.**

**SoulVirus**


	11. On the Run

**DISCLAIMER**: _I do not own Dragonheart or any of its contents, all credit goes to those who created and worked on Dragonheart. I am however responsible for my own OC's. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>Dragonheart: The Return<strong>

**Chapter 11**

**On the Run**

Caleb, Drago and Owen were by now far away from Drumstone which was now alight with fire from its attackers.

Caleb was lagging behind as Drago and Owen were far ahead of him along the path to Cardford.

Caleb thought of his parents, their smiles, their words, the way they spoke, and already he was beginning to forget what they sounded like. Even his memories of his parents began to fade. He did his best to keep hold of the memories, but it seemed that now that his parents were no longer around, his memories were ridding themselves, it felt as if his mind wanted to spare him of the pain and loss of his parents death.

He felt as if he was running on backup power, the lights were on but no one was home as it were.

Owen stopped up ahead and turned back to look at Caleb who was slowly crawling behind. "Caleb!" he called, but Caleb ignored him. "Caleb!"

Caleb felt weak, he could barely raise his arms let alone keep his feet to keep walking, he couldn't even raise his head.

Owen walked up to him sensing his sorrow and pain.

"I know I can't even begin to wonder or think of what you are going through, but I have experienced the pain you are going through. Losing someone, doesn't matter who, is like having part of your soul being cut out from you. It reduces everything that makes you yourself, and it will never heal. Trust me I have had it happened to me many times, and it doesn't do one any good, neither is it healthy." Owen said in a low tone.

Caleb took his time to speak, he found it incredibly difficult to speak, his throat was dry that even when he tried to speak his throat hurt, it felt like as if he had a bunch of tiny thorns in his throat.

"How do I carry on? Who do I look to know for the answers in life?" he asked himself. "I always looked to my parents for the answers, for the right step, for the guidance. And now…I am stuck, stopped and trapped in the same spot, never moving forward."

Drago walked up to Caleb's feet.

"What do I do know?" Caleb asked as he looked deeply into the eyes of Drago.

Owen sighed. "My mentor taught me many things on becoming a knight. But there was one thing he taught me most than anything else, he taught me that when one dies, we must keep that person's memory alive, and we use that persons memory to keep us strong, we use it to light the way forward. Use your parent's memory; use it to make you strong Caleb. And when you use it, everything will start to become clear." Owen patted him on the back.

"Now what do we do?" Caleb said after a little while.

"We stop this. We find out what's going on and we stop this." Owen said to him thoroughly.

"What?" Caleb said. "You and me?" frowned Caleb.

"Not just you and me, but Drago."

Caleb looked down at Drago who looked back at Caleb. "He's just a baby."

"Yes, he may be. But that doesn't mean that he can't do anything." Owen said.

Caleb nodded at this. No matter how old you were, be you a baby or not, don't mean one can't do anything; anyone can do anything, no matter at what age.

"What were those things back there, those who attacked us?" Caleb asked.

"Sure you want to know?" Owen asked him.

"I need to know who I am up against should I ever return to Drumstone."

Owen sighed. "They are known by many names, Assassins, Killers, Attackers, some call them Dark Knights. They are the masters of stealth, silence, and they know many ways of killing someone without leaving a trace or even a grunt. They can infiltrate an entire town without being seen or heard. They can kill anyone without even making a sound."

"Where did they come from?" Caleb asked.

"They have been around since before the fall of Camelot, no one knows how they came to be, many years ago, knights of all Kingdoms went in search of these Killers and drove them into Fern Woods."

"Why is it that everything evil always goes to Fern Woods?" Caleb asked.

"No idea. Probably because of The Shyee, they are the only powerful evil in this world, excluding the Dark Dragons of course. It's strange now that I think if it, everything falls back to Fern Woods…I wonder…" his mind began to race, his mind began placing together the possibility of what was going on, but it was just a hunch. He needed to get to Cardford to confirm his wonder.

**~ ~ ~ Dragon Heart ~ ~ ~**

Drumstone was ablaze. No more screams were coming from within the blazing hot village. Mortimer watched as the flames danced wickedly whipping at each other ferociously.

The blaze from the village lit up Mortimer's pale black lined face as he smiled evilly and darkly on the village.

Coming through the flames came a group of Mortimer's killing team. They were carrying in tow with them a person, and Mortimer knew who this person was.

Mortimer's killing team approached them and threw King Axis to the floor.

King Axis was cut and bloodied after he tried to fend off a few of the Killers, but he got a bit roughed up while he was fighting.

Mortimer looked at the king. "I thought I told you to bring him to me unharmed?" Mortimer asked his men, no one answered. "Oh, never mind." Mortimer said sighing. "King Axis, I am Mortimer. A few nights ago, three travelers passed through Fern Woods without our consent. One of those travelers had something precious with them. Something that could spell disaster for each human in this world. I want you tell me where that Egg is."

Axis looked up at Mortimer, his face made Axis's face contort into a sour look. "I know nothing of no Egg."

Mortimer stared at Axis. Axis could feel Mortimer's eye's bore into his skull and it felt uncomfortable.

Mortimer scanned the King. Mortimer was smart, and he was clever. His eyes could tell when someone was lying and right now Mortimer could tell that the King was telling the truth.

"Hmm, then who has it?" Mortimer asked himself looking around at Drumstone that was still ablaze.

"My Lord!" one of Mortimer's men called to him. A Killer came walking up to Mortimer with something in his hand. The Killer passed Mortimer some empty shell like casing of an Egg with markings on it.

Mortimer knew what it was, and his face dropped into fear. He swallowed as he looked at the brown Egg that was no longer holding the creature.

"Is the creature dead? Did you see the body of the creature?" Mortimer said his voice weaving a little.

"No my lord. We neither saw nor found any body that resembles the creature that came out from the Egg."

Mortimer nodded. "Where did you find the shells?"

"In a village house not far from here. Belonged to some poor village folk, they are dead. Well two people are dead; it is suspected that someone else was in the house as well, a child maybe."

Mortimer was furious he grabbed his sword, pulled it out of his belt and swung it around and across the man's chest. The man fell backwards.

Mortimer breathed heavily as if getting his breath back. "Bring me Sidic." Mortimer said to his men. Mortimer then looked at the king. "It looks like your honesty has just saved you from death…for now."

**~ ~ ~ Dragon Heart ~ ~ ~**

Garon and the three knights who were escorting Freya to safety were making quick haste down a path towards Cardford.

A bit further down the path – little did they know – was Caleb, Drago and Owen, and they were slowly closing in on them.

Frey was still unconscious in the back of the cart that she was in. Garon looked back at her every now and then just to see if she was alright.

"That is some pretty powerful sleeping draught you gave her." One of the knights said as he looked around him to see if anyone was following them.

"She'll be fine." Garon said.

"Hey!" one of the knights said to the other two knights. "Maybe we can all have a turn to…you know…" the knight clicked his tongue at the princess in the back of the cart. The other two knights laughed.

"She's sixteen, way out of your league." Garon said overhearing the knights. "And besides we have other things to worry about than mating here." Garon told them.

The knights nodded and focused their attention back onto the mission at hand.

A few steps away, they could see someone walking ahead of them. Two people by the looks of it and with them was something else.

"Swords ready lads." Garon said to them.

The three knights drew their swords just in case.

As they neared, Caleb and Owen stopped and turned around to see the cart and the knights. Caleb picked up Drago from out of the horses way.

"Whereabouts did you come from?" a knight asked.

"Drumstone, or rather escaped." Owen said.

"State your identity?" the knight asked Owen.

"Sir Owen, descendant of Sir Bowen, son of Sir Alowyn." Owen said.

"Sir Alowyn!" Garon said, the name sounded familiar to him. "That name seems to ring familiar for some reason."

"He fought at the battle of King Tirising and his bloodthirsty reign of merging all the mighty kingdoms and wiping away the weak." Owen said.

"Oh, yes. I heard he was a great knight. So sad about how he died. Sir Bowen you say, the very Sir Bowen who led the rebellion against King Einon?" Garon asked.

"The very same." Owen said. "What's the situation in Drumstone?"

"Not looking good, when we left the attackers were still burning the village, we barely got out before our attacker forced their way into the castle."

A groan came from the back of the cart. Owen took a look over the knight's shoulder. "Who's the precious cargo?" Owen asked Garon.

"Princess Freya."

Caleb's eyes flashed towards Garon. She was here. The girl that Caleb had a crush on, the girl of his dreams, she was in the cart only a few feet away from him. He tried not to look so happy; he did his best from blushing.

"Who's the kid?" one of the knights asked. It was only after did the knight look at Drago. The knight raised his sword at the Dragon. "What is that?" the knight said disgusted.

"This is Caleb." Owen said.

"Hello." Caleb said timidly.

"And this is a Dragon, called Drago, and he is not going to harm you, lower your sword, it's just a baby." Owen said lowering the knights' sword.

"I thought Dragons were extinct?" Garon said.

"Clearly not." Owen said.

"Where are you bound?" one of the knights said.

"The Monastery of Cardford." Owen said to them.

"You can join us then. The name is Garon by the way, and the knights are called Sir Young, Sir Blissett and Sir Francis." Garon said. All three knights bowed in return.

"Pleasure to meet you. We will tag along behind you," Owen said, "in case anyone sneaks up behind us."

"Good idea. Hup!" Garon said to the horse.

They were soon off. Owen and Caleb along with Drago made their way towards the back of the carriage. "Stop blushing," Owen said whispering.

"I'm not blushing!" Caleb said to him.

"As soon as Freya's name was mentioned you were blushing. And what a wonderful job you did at hiding your emotions." Owen said to him.

Caleb threw a stern look at Owen; Drago even tittered a little as well.

"Someone agrees with me." Owen said smiling. Caleb threw him another stern look and Owen turned away feeling awkward.

**~ ~ ~ Dragon Heart ~ ~ ~**

Sidic was brought before Mortimer, unharmed. Mortimer's men escorted Sidic up to him.

"You were the one who tipped us off about there being a Dragon in this area of town, now it seems that it has hatched and has escaped and slipped through our hands once again. If you do not deliver some good news I will be forced to run you through!" Mortimer told him.

Sidic gulped. "There was a boy who acted strangely."

"A boy?" Mortimer asked.

"Yes, I have been keeping an eye on him for some time, his name is Caleb Johnson, I think."

Mortimer's eyes narrowed. "Caleb Johnson, who is he?"

"A poor peasant, a stain upon the whole of life-"

"That peasant," Mortimer said walking up to his face and spitting along his lines, "holds a beast that is capable of bringing the entire human existence to extinction. We need to kill it. If its powers grow, then all hope is doomed."

Sidic remained quiet. He didn't like Mortimer being that close to him, he felt a sudden chill run through his body, the hairs on his back stood up literally. As evil as Mortimer was, no one dared talk back against him. "I um…" he stammered, "I, uh, I suspect he would be going to the Monastery of Cardford. It lays just half a day's journey by foot, time becomes shorten if you had horses."

"Cardford?" asked Mortimer.

"It's the only safest place around here for the time being until you lot most likely head there and kill everyone." Sidic said in one long breath.

"You guess right." Mortimer looked into the corner of his eyes. Four wolves came walking out of Fern Woods and stopped at the base of his feet. Mortimer patted each wolf in turn. "Find this Caleb Johnson, follow them along each of their journey to wherever they may head!"

The wolves began to part and broke into a run.

"You better hope for your life Sidic that my wolves find this Caleb at Cardford, for if they don't, your life is heading for a sudden stop!" Mortimer said, he waved them all to leave him.

Mortimer turned around to head back into Fern Woods. Staring back at him were two pairs of black eyes. Its hair jet black and spiked up and a long outfit that resembled that of a priest. His Lord and Master.

"My Lord Cadamus." Mortimer said bowing.

"Rise." Cadamus said in a low bass voice. Mortimer obeyed instantly. "You have a sick, twisted and gruesome way of ridding witnesses from your actions."

Mortimer didn't reply, even though it wasn't a question. "My Lord," Mortimer presented Cadamus the Egg Shell that Dragon hatched from, "we found Egg shells. They are from the Elemental Dragon that hatched."

The Shyee took the Egg Shell from Mortimer and inspected it. Cadamus's long springy hands ran over the whole Egg shell. He hissed and snarled at the shell, his nostrils flared.

"This is indeed and Elemental Egg." He said not taking his eyes off the shell.

"You are frightened?"

"We Shyee fear nothing, except of that that poses a threat to us. We have heard stories of these Elemental Eggs, stories which were nothing but mere children stories to put children to sleep. It is said that whoever holds a Dragon Egg and it hatches, the Dragon is instantly bound to that person. Only by killing the person can the Dragon change its bond to another. If there are other Elemental Dragon Eggs around, they could be of use to us."

"My Lord, I don't understand." Mortimer said.

Cadamus turned his head towards Mortimer. A faint breeze came from Cadamus's mouth and froze the very air around him.

"My fellow Shyee are planning something, something which will benefit our survival here in this world. We are recruiting. We are planning to take this world for our own. Too long have we lived in darkest depths of some Wood! Too long have people forgotten about us! We have been treading carefully. All we need now is a reason to go to war."

"War?" Mortimer asked. Mortimer was a loyal servant to The Shyee, they told him everything, he felt slightly betrayed that they didn't tell him about their plan to take the world as their own. "Why wasn't I notified?"

"We were considering on the right moment to tell you." Mortimer nodded at this, though he was still unsure why they didn't tell him in the first place. "It seems this Dragon that has been hatched might help us start our war."

"I don't quite understand My Lord. Why would we want to start a war?"

Cadamus looked at Mortimer; his eyes reflected Mortimer's soul right back at him. "You ask too many questions Mortimer. You will find out why we need to start a war in due time. In the meantime, just search for that Egg, and kill the boy, but not the Dragon. We might need it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is Chapter 11, things are going to get interesting in the chapters to come. But anyway keep reading, and sorry for the late uplaod, OH! don't forget if there is anything you want me to place in my stories or chapters to come just let me know and I shall see what I can do.**

**Reviews would be nice.**

**SoulVirus**


	12. A Prophecy Unveiled

**DISCLAIMER**: _I do not own Dragonheart or any of its contents, all credit goes to those who created and worked on Dragonheart. I am however responsible for my own OC's. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>Dragonheart: The Return<strong>

**Chapter 12**

**A Prophecy Unveiled**

The smoke from Drumstone was just about visible over the trees where Caleb, Owen, Drago and their new found friends approached the monastery of Cardford. Looking at the monastery at night made it look so evil and cursed looking.

They approached the massive wooden doors of the monastery; Owen hammered on the door with his fist.

"Open up, open up!" he shouted.

The door to the monastery opened up and a friar peeped his head around the door. "Who calls at this time of night?" he said in a creaky tone.

Owen pushed past him followed by Caleb who carried Drago. Garon followed by his three knights Sirs Young, Blisset and Francis. Carrying the princess on his back was Sir Blisset.

"What is the meaning of this?" the friar asked.

"Long story, we need to see Brother Hansen," Owen said getting straight to the point.

"I am afraid Brother Hansen is asleep." The friar said to him.

"Then wake him," Owen said to the friar. "It is a matter of emergency."

The friar nodded. "Wait in the archives for him." He said. Owen nodded and they all went to the archives to wait for Brother Hansen.

The archive was dark, not a single shed of light was seen. Owen lit a match and lit a candle and started to use the candle to light other candles and wooden torches.

Sir Blisset placed the princess down into a chair. She was still knocked out.

Caleb sat down in a chair and instantly his mind wondered back to his parents. Seeing his parents lying in their bed dead was starting to take its effect on him slowly. The image of seeing them in their beds with patches of blood was enough to make him just give up life as he knew it. The image stayed in his head and it was showing no sign of moving.

He was all alone in the world, he had no one – except for Drago but that was beside the point. Another thing he noticed was that he would never get to know if he was going to have a brother or sister, his unborn brother or sister, killed in cold blood.

He placed Drago down on the floor, only for Drago to jump up and onto his lap. Drago looked at him and Caleb at Drago.

Caleb sighed and scratched the back Drago's head. "Looks like we are going to have to look after ourselves now, Drago." Caleb said.

"Our-selves." Drago managed to say.

Caleb laughed and patted Dragon gently on the head.

Owen approached him and knelt down to meet his eye level. "Keep your parents memory alive. And use it to make you strong."

"Do I avenge them?" Caleb asked Owen quietly.

Owen took his time in answering Caleb's question. He seemed somewhat pained in answering this question. "Only you can decide if you should avenge your parents death or not. It's not for me to decide." He said to him. "I have avenged once. In fact many times, and sometimes…" he paused letting his sentence hang in the air. "I doesn't sometimes…help."

Caleb looked at him and nodded his head at his understanding.

"You will be okay, Caleb. Trust me, you will be okay."

A clatter from nearby made them jump with the princess just stirring in her seat.

"What in devil…talk about getting some sle-" Brother Hansen stood in the doorway wearing nothing but his knight robes. "Owen…what are you doing here at this time of knight?"

"Some help and some answers." Owen said.

**~ ~ ~ Dragon Heart ~ ~ ~**

The four wolves that were ordered by Mortimer to follow Caleb and Owen were sniffing out their tracks.

One of the wolves growled at the other three wolves signaling them that they had found a trace and where they were headed. The sprinted toward their goal picking up the earth as their sharp paws dug into the soil beneath their feet. Their destination: Cardford Monastery.

**~ ~ ~ Dragon Heart ~ ~ ~**

Owen and Garon told Brother Hansen everything of what happened at Dumstone. He listened intently to each and every single detail that was told.

"After the attack on Drumstone, the king asked me to take Freya away from Drumstone; he said that you would know what to do once I have arrived here with her highness." Garon said.

"That I do." Hansen said. He turned to look at Owen. "And what exactly are you doing here?" he asked him.

"I was hoping you would shed some light on what has been going on. Something strange happens over Fern Woods, and then Drumstone is attacked, this hardly seemed like coincidence, this was planned."

"Planned?" Caleb frowned as he listened to Owen, Garon and Hansen speak amongst themselves.

"Consider everything that has happened over the past few days, before any of this happened. What was the first thing that happened before any of this?" Owen asked looking into Caleb's direction.

Caleb looked blankly at him. "What have I got to do with all of this?" he asked.

"What were you doing a few days ago before all of this happened?" Owen asked.

"Nothing," Caleb said simply.

"No," Owen said. "You were running from some troublemakers, and then what happened?"

Caleb knew instantly what Owen was getting at. "Oh, well I made my way to edge of Fern Woods; there I nearly got beaten unti–"

"Shorten the story please, Caleb!" Owen said to him hurriedly.

"Um…" Caleb said. "Well, I was met by a woman, who told me to take this sack, and to not let anyone take it, and for me to look after it. Inside the sack was the Egg, and a few days later, Drago was hatched from the Egg." Caleb said giving the short version.

"Where did this woman come from exactly?" Hansen asked.

It was difficult to not know where the woman came from. "Well, she came from Fern Woods, directly from within Fern Woods, actually." Caleb said.

Hansen's eyes widened. "From within Fern Woods?" he asked. Caleb nodded. "No one is supposed to go into Fern Woods, unless it was absolutely necessary." Hansen said to himself.

Everyone looked at him, eyeing him suspiciously. "What?" he asked them.

"What aren't you telling us, Hansen?" Owen asked.

Hansen looked at all of them, he then sighed heavily. "After you left Owen I did some research into the Egg that Caleb had and the baby Dragon that came from it. Do you still have that book I gave you?" Caleb nodded in reply, it was lucky that he saved it from his burning home. "What did you learn from that book?"

"Very little," Caleb said, he only read the book once. "Only that I think Drago might be an Elemental Dragon."

"And right you are," Hansen said. He walked away from them towards a bookcase. He tugged on a book, the bookcase slid back and into the wall, revealing a small stone compartment. Inside this compartment was a big blue book. Hansen picked it up and carried it over to the nearest table and threw it down on the table with a great bit _THUD!_ causing everyone in the room to jump – Freya only seemed to stir in the chair, she still hadn't woken up.

"This book has been in our possession since anyone can remember; I never thought that I would have to use this in my lifetime." Hansen said.

Everyone apart from Freya made their way towards the table where Hansen opened up the book. The book itself looked fragile and worn but it still seemed to be in good shape. The pages were yellow and brown over the many years of being stuck behind a closed compartment and dust flew out from the pages to meet everyone that was in its sight causing them to rub and itch their noses, Sir Blisset sneezed loudly as the dust ran up his nose.

"It's all in this book." Hansen said wearily. "First off all, what do you all know of the first two dragons in that lived many thousands of years ago?" he asked them.

Everyone shrugged at Hansen. Caleb who read the story of Krill and Klera – the first two Dragons in existence – was a little bit informed on what happened so many years ago way before he was born. "I know for a fact that Krill and Klera were the first two Dragons in existence. They mated and give birth to twelve Dragons that were said to become of the most importance in the world. Krill was the strongest and could see into the future," Hansen nodded his head at Caleb who knew that he was right in every way, "Klera was bright, smart and cunning and planned for her race's survival. They taught the twelve Dragons everything they needed to survive. Before their deaths they mated one last time and gave birth to four more eggs which Krill dubbed The Elemental Eggs, some say that eggs do not exist, until Drago hatched from an Egg that I believe he may be an Elemental Dragon." Caleb stopped finally and got his breath back.

"And too right you are, Drago is an Elemental Dragon. One of the four Elemental Dragon in existence," Hansen said.

"But I don't understand," Sir Young said. "What is an Elemental Dragon? Are they important?"

"Far more important than anything in this world," Hansen said to Young. "The Elemental Dragons are, unexplainable; anyone who so much as knows about them will do anything just to get their hands on them. They hold so much power, power which could be used for either good…or evil." Hansen flicked through the pages of the book. "Before Krill died, Krill had the power of Sight, meaning he could see into the future. And he foresaw this very thing happening,"

"No," Caleb said suddenly. "No I read that he only foresaw a battle between a young boy with a Dragon trying to stop a Red Dragon and that was it, Krill saw no more." Caleb corrected.

"What you read was the battle between Drake and Griffin. Drake was said to have been the last Dragon of its kind. Draco's kin as it were, or son, so some believe. Aside from that, did you read the whole chapter of Krill and Klera?" Hansen asked.

"Not entirely." Caleb answered honestly.

"Then you never read that Krill foresaw an oncoming apocalypse before his death?" asked Hansen.

"That part I missed." Caleb said idiotically.

"Well," Hansen to him and everyone who was around the table. "Allow me to fill you in." Hansen cleared his throat and began to talk. "Krill, before his death foresaw the rise of an oncoming apocalypse. An apocalypse which is said to wipe out every single Human, man, woman and child in existence. Before his death, the twelve Dragons wrote down what their father saw and together, they interpreted this as a prophecy. Everything that has happened over the past few days is but the first chain in how the apocalypse starts." Hansen said.

Hansen looked down at the page he turned to, and ran his finger halfway down the page.

"This prophecy has no name, but it clearly depicts a mortal and a Dragon locked in a battle between beings from the Netherworld, their goal is to retrieve a power unlike any has seen before, power which comes in four parts and once combined, the four parts to whoever holds them will change the fate of our future forever."

"What kind of power are we talking about exactly?" Owen asked.

"Well, no one knows," Hansen said.

"You said," Caleb began saying, "that they come in four parts, four parts of what exactly?"

"Dragon Eggs of course," Hansen scoffed. "Why do you think this is happening, there are four Dragon Eggs, four Elemental Eggs, you Caleb have in your possession an Elemental Dragon that hatched from an Elemental Egg, what colour was the Egg?"

"Brown." Caleb answered instantly.

"Therefore you possess an Elemental Dragon that has control over the Elements of the Earth. the fact that you have Drago with you was because you were meant to have Drago, the Dragon Egg that that woman give to you was meant for you, you were meant to have that Dragon Egg, because you Caleb are part of this prophecy." Hansen said.

Caleb gasped. Everyone looked at him. "I'm what?" Caleb asked.

"You Caleb are part of this prophecy, is says in this book that it sees a mortal and a Dragon locked in a battle between beings from the Netherworld to prevent the oncoming apocalypse. That mortal, is you Caleb. This isn't just fate or coincidence, its destiny, what Krill saw before his death, was planned. Throughout history, time, everything was waiting for you to arrive, as soon as you grasped Drago's Egg in your hand, events started moving."

Caleb backed away and looked at Drago who sat by his feet looking up at him. "No," Caleb said. "No, this is all a joke," Caleb said laughing slightly, "I am not part of any prophecy, if I were I would have to be someone special, but I am not, I _am_ nothing, I _am_ just a boy who helps, or did help my father at the crop fields to gather food, and that's it. I _am not_ important, I'm not even that, _I am nothing_!" he said thoroughly.

"Really?" Owen said to him. Caleb nodded. "Caleb Johnson, the boy who dreams of becoming a knight, who lost his parents, a boy who has protected his life to make sure no one sets a finger on Drago. I see it in your eyes Caleb; you look at Drago as if he matters to you,"

"Of course he does, he's a Dragon," Caleb said. "I have read that many people hate Dragons. They would do anything to them; kill them even, and for what? Money, who's to say that whatever happened in Drumstone is the reason why I had Drago with me, they would find him and kill probably! I can't let that happen, he is just a _baby_, a beautiful baby Dragon, and that woman told me to look after it and I swore that I would." Caleb said.

He paced back and forth for a few minutes before saying: "If I was part of this prophecy, my name would have been mentioned," he said.

"Caleb," Hansen said quietly. "Your name is mentioned in this book," Caleb looked at him in disbelief. "So is Drago's name."

Caleb rushed over, pulled the book from underneath Hansen's nose and read a passage from it aloud.

"'_As soon as the mighty Dragon Drago is hatched, the future of the world will thereon forth be placed in the hands of Caleb. Should destiny follow on the same path as Krill foresaw before his death, hope will follow Caleb and Drago throughout their journey to prevent the Netherworldians in succeeding in their goals_'." Caleb breathed heavily. "This is stupid," Caleb said. "Pure stupidity that's what it is, I don't believe this one bit. First my parents die along with my unborn brother or sister, and now you pin this on me. What kind of joke is this?" Caleb said angry.

"Caleb," Hansen said. "It's not a joke; this is a prophecy which states that you can save everyone in the world as we know."

"Part of the prophecy you said," Garon said. "What do you mean by part of?"

Hansen looked at Garon. "There are four Elemental Dragons, Caleb has one of them, it states in this book that three more people are destined to find the Dragon Eggs, but it doesn't say who, but Caleb and Drago will find them on their journey,"

"Journey?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, from this moment forth, you are all to make your way to the land of Kilgharrah," Hansen said.

Sir Francis frowned at the name. "Kilgharrah?"

"Yes, it's a land, a land hidden by magic, but more than that a land made of magic. It was named after one of the twelve Dragons." Hansen said.

"What will we find at Kilgharrah?" Garon asked.

"A lot of things, mainly what to do next. When you arrive at Kilgharrah find the elder called Ashton. There, Ashton will tell you everything. Everything in exact and complete detail. Ashton will tell you how to look after Drago, how to fight like proper knights,"

"Hey!" Sir Francis said.

"And what to do when…" Hanson looked over at the still unconscious Princess Freya. "When the princess wakes up."

Hansen left them and went over to a black box and started to rummage around in it throwing papers and scrolls onto the floor. "Where are you?" he said to himself. "Ah, here you are!" he said bringing over to them a rolled up parchment which he unrolled. "This will show you the way to Kilgharrah, and believe me getting there is the difficult part. Hopefully when you get there you will be safe."

**~ ~ ~ Dragon Heart ~ ~ ~**

Mortimer's wolves came up upon the monastery of Cardford.

They snarled as their golden eyes scanned each and every part of the monastery. It looked fragile and unarmed with no guards, no one protecting the outside or its infrastructure.

Simultaneously they raised their heads up towards the starlit sky.

A black ominous cloud slowly swept over the land covering the starlit sky.

A pack of black Dragons flew toward the monastery; on the back of each Dark Dragon were their riders. As they passed over the monastery of Cardford, the lead rider signaled three Dragons to catapult a fireball each towards the base of Cardford.

The three nearest Dark Dragons opened their sharp black mouths and all three unleashed three big massive soaring heat balls the size of lava bombs at the base of the monastery.

The fireballs struck the base the base of Cardford and exploded with force creating massive holes in the side walls of Cardford.

The lead rider raised his arm and signaled the riders to advance.

The Dragon riders all jumped off their Dragons and fell free-fall towards the ground.

All landed on their feet and drew their swords and quickly advanced towards one of the three holes that provided easy access for them to storm and take the monastery.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here we are after a long wait is chapter 12, I know it has been an awfully long time since I uploaded a chapter of Dragonheart last, but I have had some problems on my end, but all has been resolved. The next chapter will be up sometime late next week most likely, but I will keep you informed.**

**Reviews would be nice.**

**SoulVirus**


	13. The Fall of Cardford

**DISCLAIMER**: _I do not own Dragonheart or any of its contents, all credit goes to those who created and worked on Dragonheart. I am however responsible for my own OC's. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the end of Part 1 of Dragonheart: The Return. As I am lacking the attempt to write and uplaod a chapter by chapter I have decided to leave Dragonheart: The Return on a little cliff hanger for you. Come back at the beginning of September where more chapters of Dragonheart: The Return will continue, along with hopefully more stories. Keep checking my 'Update' section on 'My Profile' page to see what is happening and I shall see you all in September.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Response:<strong> Give** keacdragon **a round of applause for reviewing the reviews so far and anyone else who may have reviewed, and also I would like to thank those who have read my Dragonheart story, you are all stars.

* * *

><p><strong>Dragonheart: The Return<strong>

**Chapter 13**

**The Fall of Cardford**

Three explosions rang throughout the halls of Cardford.

The explosions caught the sudden attention of Hansen, Caleb, Owen, Drago, Francis, Blisset, Young and Garo – apart from Freya who was still unconscious.

"What was that?" Caleb asked suddenly.

"Trouble," Owen said. "We need to get out of here!" he said to everyone.

A small part of the archive roof collapsed in on them, blocking the stairwell.

"Follow me," Hansen said as he led them towards a stone wall, he pulled on wooden torch bracket and the wall retracted revealing a dark and narrow tunnel. "Take this tunnel and follow it toward the end, it will lead you straight into the mountains," he said.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Owen asked.

"I must stay here and hold the fort. Don't worry about me, I will be fine." Hansen said smiling, but the smile he had had a look of uncertainty on him.

Owen nodded at him. "Let's go!" he shouted at everyone in the room.

The three knights grabbed Princess Freya and carried her into the tunnel. Caleb picked up Drago and carried him to the opening. As soon as everyone was passed the opening, Hansen closed the opening to the tunnel.

He ran back towards the collapsed stairway and began moving the rocks from its place. He heard a rumble from somewhere within the monastery that sounded like someone's belly rumbling for food.

He quickly threw away the rocks that was obscuring his path and made his way up the stairwell and into a long corridor where many friars were running around frantically.

"To the armory!" one of the friars shouted.

That was where Hansen needed to go, to the armory. He quickly made his way there as more rumbles echoed throughout the monastery.

One in the armory, he grabbed himself a shield and a sword and quickly made his way out of the armory where he was met with bombardment of arrows, lucky his shield protected him from being struck, he heard a couple of groans and shouts as he saw a small group of his other fellow friars fall to the fall with arrows sticking out of their back.

A group of dark clothed men came speeding at him with their swords raised high; using his shield he blocked the oncoming attack from his nearby attacker. The sword stuck the shield with a shudder. Using his shield Hansen whacked the attacker in his or her's completely black covered face knocking the attacker out.

Two more attackers came towards him, their swords raised high, he managed to deflect and dispose of the two attackers.

Normally it was not in the nature of a friar or monk or any religious settlement to attack and kill, but in circumstances of one's self – this means a friar or a monk etc. – self defence meant killing was optional, but in the circumstances of the attack on Cardford, killing was an option at this point in time in terms of self defence.

Hansen fell back as he saw more black covered attackers pilling into the corridor. He had to get as many friars and monks out alive.

Another rumble caused the roof of the passageway he was in to collapse. A few attackers were caught in the collapse. Hansen saw his chance to escape as he saw his attackers already struggling to make their way through the small opening of the partially blocked corridor.

**~ ~ ~ Dragon Heart ~ ~ ~**

The screams of friars and explosions echoed down the passageway that Owen, Caleb, Drago, Garon, the three knights and Princess Freya were in.

Owen thought about Brother Hansen, he hoped he was okay and got out of Cardford before…

He dare not think about his outcome. Owen was leading them; he held his sword at bay and held a wooden torch with a flame at the end.

Behind him was Caleb who was carrying Drago. His mind was racing after finding out he was part of a prophecy that had been designed by a race of Dragons, it seemed impossible, highly impossible, and come to think of it he was the last person to actually think that he was important at all. Even meeting Drago he thought it was just coincidence. But he couldn't help but wonder that there was something else to this whole ordeal.

Garon was lagging behind, checking the princess. She still hadn't woken up. "I must have used too much knockout salt." he said.

"She is going to be okay isn't she?" Caleb asked Garon.

"Of course she is," Garon said. "Plus she is young, so knockout salt does intend to keep them out cold for hours, sometimes until later the next day. We had to knock her out; otherwise she wouldn't have left her father's side."

"Who could do all this, attack Drumstone and Cardford?" Caleb asked.

"Not who," Owen said turning to face him, "but_ what_?" Caleb looked confused. "There are only a few handfuls of beings in this world that has the power and control to organize something like this." he said. Then he added. "The Shyee."

"They can't be behind this? Its probably just some looters, cut throats and others that have teamed up and–" Sir Blisset began saying.

"The Shyee are the only powerful beings that control everything that is evil in this world. And only they could arrange an attack like this." Owen said.

"But The Shyee haven't launched an attack since they moved into Fern Woods. Why would they attack now?" Garron asked.

"Maybe something spooked them, something that might have to do with the Prophecy," Caleb guessed.

"We'll find out about that as soon as we reach the land of Kilgharrah. In the meantime though, we best keep moving." Owen told them.

**~ ~ ~ Dragon Heart ~ ~ ~**

Hansen ran up a corridor where he was being chased by a massive wall of fire. Just in the nick of time he dived into a nearby corner where the wall of fire passed him. The heat was unbearable; it was so ferociously hot that his robes were beginning to stick to him.

After the wall of fire passed him and vanished, Hansen looked out upon the whole of corridor he came down; everything around him was blackened with ash and charcoal dust. He was surprised that she survived even when he was in his little protective space.

He then felt himself being thrown through the air and landed on his back; his robes withstood most of the force. He got up and saw someone all concealed in black with its hands outstretched.

"Magic?" Hansen asked himself. "I thought Magic was extinct."

A blue ball of flame shot out of the black figure and sped towards Hansen. He ducked as the blue ball of flame passed over him and shattered the farthest wall at the end of the corridor.

Hansen was now defenseless he lost his shield and sword after disposing a few of those who were attacking Cardford.

Magic was rarely used, to some it was considered to be extinct, but some of the minor spells were still lingering around, although many wouldn't class those minors as spells exactly.

The black figure threw another blue ball of flame at Hansen.

Hansen held his arms outstretched and faced his palms towards the black figure. "_Aqueria!_"Hansen shouted.

Two streams of ice cold water shrouded the blue flame and doused it. The stream of water then struck the black figure and pushed him back towards the other end of the corridor knocking him into the wall where it struggled against the bombardment of the water that was being shot out of Hansen's hands.

Hansen broke off his attack. There struggling to get up he saw the black figure that coughed and spluttered. Hansen didn't bother to stand around to see if the figure would continue its attack, so he ran for it.

Somehow, he found himself standing outside in a demolished courtyard filled with bodies of other friars and flames and stone.

Flying overhead in a screech that sounded like nails on a chalkboard, a black ginormous scaly Dark Dragon flew over the courtyard. It didn't seem to see him below.

A sudden clattering of what sounded like rocks exploding outwards. Hansen spun around and saw a column of dust form as one of the towers of the monastery collapsed with a shuddering boom behind him and crashing through the floor down to the lower levels of the monastery.

A large curtain of dust shielded the part where the tower had collapsed.

Something slowly emerged from dust. Hansen looked up and saw that a Dark Dragon had landed. It snarled at him, its red eyes glowing with rage.

Someone then jumped down from behind the head of the Dark Dragon and landed with ease onto the stone floor.

Hansen was horror stricken by what he saw.

"Mortimer!" Hansen said.

"Hansen!" Mortimer said surprised. His eyes had to be deceiving him. "This is the last place I expected to see you here," Mortimer spoke in more of a friendly tone than his menacing tone. The edge to his voice suggested that he meant no harm to Hansen and never would.

"This is the last place I expected to find you here also," Hansen said. "What are you doing here?"

Mortimer sighed. "It's always the same questions with you: 'What are you doing here?', 'Why are you doing this?' you were always so predictable."

"And you were so evil!" Hansen said spitefully. Mortimer looked at Hansen. "What happened to us, Mortimer? _We_ used to be so much more than this, _so_, _much_, _more_." Hansen pleaded.

"That was in the past." Mortimer said to him almost quietly.

"This is _wrong_, Mortimer. You know that!" Hansen said to him, pleading almost.

Mortimer looked at him his eyes had a slight hint of guilt and sorrow in them. "It doesn't matter know, what's done is done, you have no one to blame but yourself."

"Mortimer…" Hansen groaned. "That was not my fault."

"Still, it was heartbreaking." Mortimer said quietly. Then he regained his evil form. "Cardford will be leveled, I am truly sorry for doing this," a group of me made their way towards Hansen from out of the fog. "Take him, bind him, and _don't kill him_, any survivors, dispose of them."

Hansen didn't even so much as give a struggle. A man bounded him and dragged him away.

Mortimer jumped back onto the Dark Dragon he came on, and with him on it, took off from the ground and into the night air.

Hansen felt a soft gust of wind whilst Mortimer flew off on his Dark Dragon. He looked up and saw it fly and fade into the darkness of the night sky.

**~ ~ ~ Dragon Heart ~ ~ ~**

Hansen was dragged away from Cardford and was made to watch it burn as the monastery collapsed in on itself. He watched from the distance.

He was being led away and into the direction of Drumstone.

His thoughts were with his fellow friars, he wondered how many had died in vain, and how many had survived, and he wondered what had become of Owen, Caleb and Drago, and of Garon and the three knights and the princess. Where were they he wondered?

Also moreover, he had a funny feeling that all of what was happening was connected to the prophecy that he hadn't long ago found out. If only he knew the true reason behind it and what it meant.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A little short chapter here for you Dragonheart fans, also if you read the above Author's note at the beginning, this is the end of Part 1 of the story of Dragonheart: The Return. Come back at the beginning of September to see more chapters being uploaded and waiting for you to read.**

**Reviews would be nice.**

**SoulVirus**


	14. Important Notice

IMPORTANT NOTICE

I have recently received some bad news that has affected me and my writing, while I will spare you the details of what happened to me, I must point out that at this moment forth all stories are _**on**_ _**hold**_ until I have recovered from this sudden bad news.

I don't know how long this will be exactly but until otherwise all I can ask of you is this: keep reading any of my stories if you wish and review them if you wish also, in the meantime though I will keep you informed as possible until I have recovered from this bad news that has affected me and my writing and I hope to see you all very soon.

I will place this message on my profile page and the stories that are constantly being written out also by me.

All the best,

SoulVirus.


End file.
